My Love For You
by DarkAngelAssassin666
Summary: Neonis is in love with Leon and knows that he would never return her feelings. Just as she is about to give up and goes with someone else Leon's starts to fall for her. What is a girl to do when the one she has given up on wants to be with her? Read and f
1. Chapter 1

**My Love For You**

**Summary:** This is just a random story, a story about love, heartbreak, new experiences, perverted thoughts, and hott passionate sex! XD This is a Kingdom Hearts II, Juvenile Orion, and Final Fantasy crossover but, it really has nothing to do with the plot but the characters do! I'm very sorry if this story turns out horrible but it's my story and my thoughts so deal with it!

**Pairings:**

Leon x Neonis Official

Demyx x Amaya

Neona x Yuffie

Roxas x Naminé

Sora x Kairi

Kadaj x Riku

Yi-Xin x Haruna

Kaname x Mana

Yazoo x Zexion

Yazoo x Neonis Temporary

**Oc Character Facts**

**Neonis**

**Age: **17-18

**Gender: **Female

**Orientation: **Bisexual

**Hair: **Black, thigh length, usually kept in a long braid

**Eyes: **Crimson

**Height: **5'6"

**DOB:** July 13

**Body type: **Slim, slender, slightly muscular, slightly tanned

**Weight: **112lbs

**Blood type: **A

**Family:**

Father- Auron (Deceased)

Step-father- Takuya (Made up, not an OC), Age- 45

Mother- LuLu Age- 44

Brothers- Vincent Valentine, Age- 26, Neona

**Hobbies: **Drawing, Training (Martial Arts, weaponry), playing Guitar, listen to music, kicking guys where it really counts! XD, hanging out with friends

**Personality: **Loud, Rambunctious, Over Protective (Of Amaya), Caring, Reserved, perverted

**Amaya**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Orientation: **Bisexual

**Hair: **Black, shoulder length

**Eyes: **Silver

**Height: **5'1"

**DOB:** December 13

**Body type: **Slim, slender, athletic, pale

**Weight: **108lbs

**Blood type: **O

**Family:**

Father- Xemnas Age- 45

Mother- Unknown (Deceased)

Brothers- Saïx Age- 19, Zexion Age- 18

**Hobbies: **Drawing, Singing (Best singer ever. Period. KOTEX! x3;;), Dances, Listening to Music, Hanging out with Friends

**Personality: **Shy, Cute, Affectionate, Playful, Caring, Forgiving, Sometimes Emotionally Weak, at times Perverted

**Neona**

**Age: **24

**Gender: **Male

**Orientation: **Straight

**Hair: **Black, shoulder blade length

**Eyes: **Crimson

**Height: **5'11"

**DOB:** February 5

**Body type: **Slim, Slender, Muscular

**Weight: **153lbs

**Hobbies: **Unknown

**Blood type: **A

**Family:**

Father- Auron (Deceased)

Step-father- Takuya

Mother- LuLu

Siblings- Vincent (Valentine), Neonis

**Personality: **Loud, Rambunctious, Serious, Over Protective (Over Neonis), Caring, perverted

-----

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Juvenile Orion, Final Fantasy or any of the characters but Leon shall be mine one day! Glomps Leon w And Demyx shall be Amaya's… xD Maya-chan rapes Demyx Though the story line is **mine**! Notice that I bolded 'mine' meaning do not copy, alter, change or take any ideas from this story otherwise I _will_ report you.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose over the horizon the light waking many early for the day. The rays hit a large mansion of about four stories tall and the light filtered through one of the many windows of the large building.

The rays hit the face of one of the houses occupants, Neonis was her name, she cringed in discomfort and turned on her side to try to block out the light, but to no avail.

Neonis sighed in annoyance as she finally opened her eyes revealing striking crimson orbs, not maroon, crimson. She blinked a few times getting the sleepiness out until her vision became clear.

Neonis suddenly tensed when she saw her surroundings and didn't seem to recognize where she was but yet it seemed familiar. She sat up and observed her surroundings, her long raven tresses falling behind her back, with some falling on the right side of her face.

Her face contorted in confusion at the familiarity of the room. The dark cobalt blue walls, the smooth mahogany furniture's, an open walk in closet showing rows and rows of leather jackets, some with motorcycle logos on them.

Neonis thought for a while of who she knew that was into leather jackets and motorcycles until she caught sight of a sword that was a mix between a blade and gun propped up on the wall over a black desk. That made something click in her head.

'This is Leon's room!' she thought astonished.

Her head swiveled next to her when the bed started to shift and upon hearing a soft moan. There she saw a shoulder-length, dark haired brunette sleeping peacefully some stray bangs in his closed eyes.

Her gaze fell on the scar that bared between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. Her eyes traveled lower when the blanket slid off his upper body and saw that he was shirtless.

His muscular chest stuck out, he was strong and built and it looked like you could bounce off a quarter from it, just below his torso was his toned six pack, firm and sculpted. Neonis felt very tempted to run her hands over them to test out how they felt.

She blushed at her perverted thoughts, she shook her head and quickly turned away. Here she was in her infatuations bed, having perverted thoughts about him, and he was shirtless!

'Oh my god! What happened last night?! Is this some kind of prank?!'

Her face suddenly became pensive as the thought of wonder came to her as to why she was here in the first place she tried to mull over through her thoughts back to last night trying to remember what had happened.

**Flashback**

_Neonis walked through the Tokyo park it was dark and cold, the many leaves on the surrounding trees swayed gracefully in the nightly wind. _

_She didn't seem to care for she was just trudging along her way not seeming to be paying any attention to where she was going. _

_The sound of her chains and Tripps on her pants were the only sounds that rung through the air but the sound of soft sniffling and the stream of tears running down her cheeks were indicating that she was upset, and a faint bruise could be seen on her left cheek._

_She sniffled as she kept going not caring who she passed or what she would bump into she grudgingly wiped her eyes and growled at her obvious time of weakness._

_"Neonis?"_

_The said girl looked up to find Leon looking at her with concern standing only a few feet away from her. He had been taking a short stroll through the park to think and noticed that Neonis was there and could feel that something was wrong. _

_Neonis frowned at his look and the fact that he was seeing her in such a weakened state._

_She quickly turned around and attempted to walk away but was only able to take one step when a strong hand gently grasped her around the elbow preventing her from going any further._

_She timidly looked back to see a stoic but stern look on Leon's face, he wanted an explanation, he worried and cared about her, especially whenever she was in distress or something came up and he wasn't going to let her go so easily. _

_His expression softened though when he saw the dry tear trails and the faint bruise on her face. He gently pulled her to him and carefully wiped away the dry tear trails along with new ones that started to fall, being mindful of the bruise._

_"What's the matter Neonis?" he asked softly, he had a hunch of what might be wrong but decided to let Neonis have a say first before settling his thoughts._

_Neonis sniffed as she answered him, "My step-father.."_

_Leon sighed as his hunch was confirmed he didn't need a full explanation and so suggested her to follow him._

_"Come on, it's late and it's cold out here, you can spend the night at my place."_

_Neonis looked at him expectantly she knew she could trust him but hesitated about it because her step-father who would be angry if she stayed out all night without informing where she was and who didn't really take a liking for Leon._

_But the thought of him only made her angry, she came to a conclusion and decided that she didn't care anymore about what he thought and settled on agreeing with Leon's invitation. _

_She nodded accepting his offer and followed him to his mansion. They both walked back to his mansion ready to get out of the chilly night air._

_The whole night he stayed close to her conversing about anything that didn't involve her parents trying all he could to make her comfortable. _

_-----_

That was all she seemed to remember from last night before she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Now here she was in Leon's bed he was shirtless, her eyes kept falling to his broad chest and perverted thoughts always came to her mind every time she looked his way.

Neonis couldn't even fathom of what might happen if she were somewhere unknown, thoughts of being somewhere else of being kidnapped by a rapist, and they were having their sick twisted ways with her made her shudder.

She was glad that _this_ wasn't what she thought, Neonis knew that she was safe when with Leon and this was a _lot_ more enjoyable, she knew she could trust him and relaxed some.

She looked back at Leon who was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling with his every breathe, she gave a small smile at the sight, he looked so peaceful. She was very grateful that he had offered her a place to stay and a warm sensation filled her being.

Neonis slowly leaned down next to him propped up on her elbows, his scent filling her senses at this close of range, she gazed at his face admiring his handsome features.

Her eyes traveled to his lips they were slightly parted as he breathed lightly, her blush came back as she wondered how his lips would feel against hers.

'I don't think it would hurt to find out.'

She slowly lowered her head to his and stopped inches from him her breathe grazed against his lips but he didn't stir, she resumed and slowly descended.

Her body shivered as she came ever so closer, their breathes mingled as their lips were barely touching. Her heart sped up, her body heat rising and overwhelming her she slowly closed her eyes as her lips finally connected with his.

The kiss was chaste and soft and just as she kissed him she quickly flew back like she had been burned and lightly touched her lips her face now resembling a tomato, different emotions started running through her body.

'I kissed him!'

Her heart went a mile a minute at this new sensation, the contact with his lips seemed to make something spark within her, her skin felt like it was tingling, her temperature seemed to rise but did not feel like she was sick, and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

She didn't know why she felt this way she had kissed a lot of guys that she had gone out with and was well known with her friends for being extremely perverted. But with Leon she was more introverted.

Though she felt kind of proud that she was able to show her feelings for him, but Leon would probably never know about them, but she felt like she had finally accomplished one of her many dreams and felt proud.

"Neonis."

A squeak broke past her mouth and jumped at the sound of her name, she looked down at the brunette her eyes went to his face and found him staring intently at her.

She blushed again as she gazed into his stormy blue gray orbs, they were hard and cold but none the less she always thought they were beautiful, his stare made her shiver and become apprehensive.

"Y-yes?" she responded nervously, 'does he know I kissed him?' she panicked slightly.

Leon sat up and brushed the stray strands of hair out of his face and looked at her before continuing what he was saying.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked he had been worried about her all night though he would never admit it.

"Y-yeah." she assured, 'Oh man, I feel so nervous all of a sudden!'

She gave him a small smile and quickly got up off the bed, she walked over to the curtains and closed them dimming the room, she could feel his eyes boring into her back which really wasn't helping her nervousness at the moment.

Leon watched as she strolled into the bathroom with the door still open she turned to him looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked politely.

Leon shook his head as he allowed her permission.

"Go on ahead."

She nodded in thanks and turned on the sink letting the water flow.

She cupped her hands together and let the water fill them before raising them to her face and splashing her face with the refreshing liquid, the cold water started waking up her senses.

'I'll leave as soon as possible, if anything I'm probably just going to do something embarrassing!' she stated to her self she continued to wash her face getting rid of any debris.

Neonis has had a crush on Leon after the three years she's known him. How she met him? Through her older brother Neona.

Her brother and Leon were good friends and Leon had been introduced to her when she had decided to go with Neona one day to work, he worked for Leon who built custom-made motorcycles and old style convertibles.

The first encounter was uneventful being rather quiet around new people. After a while of getting to know him and getting over some of her shyness she became closer to him and him to her, and after a while grew to have feelings for him.

She agreed that he may seem a bit cold on the outside back then and now still but she knew that he had a heart of gold after getting to know him.

Also the fact that he could be kind at times and he always looked out for his younger siblings Sora and Roxas and his friends.

After her new discovered feelings for him she had made many failed attempts to show her affections for him hoping that he would return them, but they were all either disrupted by friends, visitors or side tracked by her nervousness and bashfulness.

She had a belief that he would never return her feelings anyway and that it was better that they stayed good friends, he was always there for her and helped her whenever she needed and for that she was grateful.

But she wished above than anything else that it could be more, and she knew she would never stop loving him.

She also always had doubts of how she looked, everyone always complimented her of how pretty she was but she always felt awkward about it and thought otherwise, she was still a child, and men couldn't cooperate with children as their lover.

It was also one of the opinions she had that Leon might not be interested in her, she knew that there were much prettier women out there he would be interested in, not a child.

She continued to wash her face not hearing anything from the bedroom she assumed that Leon was already out of the room, downstairs getting breakfast, or so she thought.

Yes, Leon was already out of bed, but was standing at the doorway leaned against it with his arms crossed watching as she freshened up.

After she finished and turned off the faucet he couldn't help but stare at the soaked strands of hair clinging to her face and the light glisten on her face from the water.

His eyes watched as the water trailed down her face and along the curve of her neck.

His gaze followed as the droplet fell further below onto her chest and disappeared in the confines of her black tank top.

He didn't stop there as he traveled lower he eyed her large breasts, tiny waist where he knew had a small six pack, and the curve of that nice sizable ass.

He suddenly had a strong sensation of wanting her filled his body. He wanted to have his way with her, he wanted to kiss her, ravish her, feel the curve of her small frame against his, looking down into her wanting and needing eyes, covered in sweat, and the feeling of being inside-.

He mentally slapped himself knocking him out of his thoughts, 'What the hell am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking of her that way! We're only friends, if she knew what I was thinking she would probably get freaked out!'

He shook his head and went back to his thoughts avoiding ones that involved his recent ones, but he was completely oblivious of what Neonis' feelings and thoughts for him were.

After Neonis finished wiping her face off with a towel she turned to the door surprised to see Leon standing there deep in thought. She couldn't stop herself from observing his half-naked form.

His arms were crossed over his toned chest, his hard six pack abs were a sight to behold, and a slim, slender figure, but that wasn't what exactly what caught her attention.

His navy blue jeans were low and since he wasn't wearing a belt that usually held his pants up the image of the 'v' on his pelvic area was visible which she was pretty sure lead to his happy trail down further to his 'friend', he looked absolutely sexy, Neonis swore that she would get a nose bleed if she stared any longer.

She mentally shook her head and started scolding herself, 'Stop it Neonis, your over exaggerating! No time to be thinking about this!' she sighed as she finally re-gathered her composure.

She walked up to Leon and waved her hand in front of his face but getting no reaction.

"Leon? You ok?" she asked.

Leon blinked and snapped out of his reverie when he finally noticed a hand waving in his face and Neonis looking at him awkwardly. She was staring at him with her big red eyes her head tilted slightly to the side, he found the sight very… cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

Neonis continued looking at him in confusion for a few moments before shrugging and strolled out of the bathroom passing Leon, acting as if nothing happened.

She walked over to her black combat boots that sat under a chair the boots themselves were very nice, they zipped up from the toes to the top which were just below the knees with straps over them cross designs on the buckles and were 100 leather.

She had gotten them from Leon on Christmas knowing they probably cost him a lot though that really wouldn't matter since he was rich anyway, and she always wore them.

Leon walked up to her wondering why she was already getting ready to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay to eat breakfast first before you leav-"

"No… I have to get going, Takuya's probably already angry enough at me as it is." she interrupted, but whispering the last part to herself.

"What did you say Neonis?" Leon inquired, walking closer to her right behind her.

"Huh? O-oh nothing! It's nothing." she said as she turned to him.

She hastily strapped her boots shut and stood up. She swiftly reached for the door handle about to open it but paused for a second as she looked back at Leon with a thankful but bashful look.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." she said and left shutting the door behind her.

-----

"Oh man, thank god he didn't suspect anything," she sighed in relief, "Well, time to encounter mister 'asshole'."

Her steps became more upbeat as she quickly ran down the long steps of the mansion, out the front door, and through the front gates.

The mansion was massive, it stood at about four stories with many bedrooms, four were the masters at the west wing, five were the maids/butlers room at the south west wing, and the remaining were seven guestrooms in the east wing.

The front yard had a beautiful garden which consisted of a fountain in the middle with rose bushes around the contraption.

Near the west side of the yard was a garage, or more like the shop where Leon worked with the vehicles. And around the mansion were big tall steel gates surrounding the great house.

This was her second home other than her two brothers who's mansion was slightly larger than Leon's all the rooms in the same location except a few extra maid/butler rooms and the absence of a shop, it was also the same for her place.

Neonis ran down the road of the neighborhood her Tripps jingling with her movements towards her destination, home, humph, yeah right.

-----

Leon stood in the same spot where he was when Neonis left and wondered what was with her quick rejected response, she seemed in a hurry and, that sad look, the same look he saw on her face as she slept last night.

'I'm not going to think about it now. I'll take a shower to clear my mind.' he thought shaking his head and entered the bathroom.

He turned on the shower head and let it run for a few moments steam spewing from the bath.

After checking the temperature he nodded in approval and quickly shed his remaining clothes and stepped in under the onslaught of the water.

He craned his neck up and closed his eyes letting the water assault his body the warm liquid relaxing his tense muscles.

He reopened them when his thoughts of last night, came back.

**Flashback**

_"So how is everything with Vince and Neo?" Leon asked._

_They were both currently sitting on Leon's comfy king sized bed, both had reached his house right as the wind started to pick up some and were now warm, safe and comfortable sharing small conversations._

_Usually Leon didn't really engage in conversations except with Neona, Vincent, and Neonis herself._

_Neonis turned to him and gave a small smile at the mention of her brothers._

_"Their doing fine. Vincey-oniichan is still pissed at Neo-nii for destroying the new project of the new hotel his company was working on." she stated._

_Neonis loved her older brothers just as much as they loved her, they were the only ones that really treated her like she was family unlike her parents._

_Her family was extremely rich they all were complete business tycoons, they had money, luxury, and anything they wished, but Neonis could care less about any of that._

_She cared more for her friends and seeing as her step-father was messing up her life enough as it was, saying she needed to be more proper, act like she was rich, and thought he controlled her. And she already had to deal with the torture that she got from school and all the assholes who go there._

_They lived somewhat separately Neonis still lived with her parents since she was still only 17 and they were still in charge of her, her brothers lived together (no, there is no incest) away from the parents but not far only a two mile way._

_The two brothers would do anything for her they let her stay whenever she wished taking good care of her and let her go about on her own business except get into any trouble and keeping her away from lustful men._

_Neonis giggled at the thought gaining Leon's attention._

_"What's so funny?" he asked._

_Neonis shook her head dismissing the question._

_"It's nothing."_

_She flopped down on the bed and sighed in contentment she snuggled close to the softness of the pillows and comforter._

_Neonis looked up at Leon who was leaning against the headboard his eyes were closed and he looked deep in thought._

_'He looks so relaxed, I want to ask him about it but I don't want to bother him.' she hesitated about what she was going to ask him, but she really wanted to know what he thought._

_She decided to ask and so she took a deep breathe before gaining his attention, and voicing her question._

_"Leon?"_

_The said man opened his eyes and looked down at her intently waiting for her to speak. Neonis paused for a second before taking a deep breathe gathered her courage and spoke._

_"What would you say, if a woman loved her best friend, and thinking he would return her feelings, but also had doubt about it, should she try to confess her love for him, or move on?" she inquired timidly, Neonis looked up at him waiting for his response._

_Leon was a bit taken back by her question and felt slightly uneasy. _

_He wasn't really experienced in that field, all about love, sure he had a few relationships in the past, but love? He always assumed she would converse about that stuff with her friends, technically Amaya._

_But the look on her face, her innocent questioning eyes, he couldn't resist and there were many things that she only told him, secrets that she trusted him with, he always promised to keep them, and he was there when she needed someone to talk to or for comfort._

_He suddenly had a few theories running around his head ones that didn't seem too pleasing to him._

_'Is she asking me for advice for a guy she likes?'_

_For some reason the thought almost made him angry and his chest clenched in slight pain he mentally frowned at the sensation. _

_'What is this feeling? Whatever it is I don't like it.'_

_He felt unsure of answering, giving her advice for a guy that she might be interested in, that wasn't him._

_"Wait, what am I talking about?" Leon thought._

_That surprised him of the sudden thought of wishing he were the one that Neonis was attentive in, he mentally slapped himself thinking it was absurd, they were just friends and that was all he thought and felt about her. But, a feeling of doubt lingered in his being._

_He responded to her as he saw her still waiting for a response but with a little impatience in her eyes, he raised his eyebrow at her in amusement._

_He mulled over what he would say thinking of a good way to explain this 'situation'._

_"If she had a chance than yes, but if she had doubt, that he doesn't love her back they should stay good friends to save the pain of heartbreak and the small happiness between them. But that doesn't mean she can't stop loving the person. Love is a strong emotion, it can either cause happiness or pain, but knowing that the one you love cares for you should be enough to live for."_

_Neonis looked utterly shocked, she would have never thought Leon to think something like that but what he said, just… made perfect sense._

_She turned on her side avoiding Leon's heated gaze and tightly shut her eyes trying to hold back the tears but it was no use as each one fell in a crystalline drop all holding a piece of her broken heart._

_'I won't stop loving him, but I guess it's probably best we just stay friends, or…' she closed her eyes exhaustion overtaking her and she fell into a dreamless sleep._

_Leon watched as she turned away from him and curled herself up her shaking form made him concerned wondering of her well being._

_He soon could hear light breathing and assumed that she was asleep and probably just cold, he carefully lifted the comforter from under her and covered the girl._

_He brushed away some of the stray strands of her raven locks from her face but in doing so he felt something wet brush against his fingers his face scrunched in confusion wondering what was the wet substance he softly turned her over looking at her face. _

_He frowned when he saw wet trails along her pale face, he became concerned that he found her crying again, the sight made the same sensation from a few moments before in his chest rise but ignored it and gently wiped away the tears._

_He took off his t-shirt feeling it to be a little too warm and settled himself under the comforter next to Neonis, he turned on his side facing her leaning on his arm resting his head in his palm._

_He watched as she slept, the slow rise and fall of her chest steady as she slept away._

_'Neonis, being with another man…' the thought was very grim to him._

_He thought no more of it as he forced away the different emotions and thoughts in the deep recesses of his mind, his gaze fell on her again her peaceful face a pretty sight. Her long lashes fanned against her cheeks and her facial built was nice._

_He couldn't seem to control himself when he leaned down to her and gave her a small peck on her soft pink lips._

_He withdrew his eyes wide, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had kissed Neonis while she was sleeping, a time that she was most vulnerable._

_"What am doing?" _

_Now he felt bad, he could have taken advantage of her and deprived her of her innocence and her trust in him but, that kiss, he enjoyed it. _

_Her lips were soft and warm and he may not have noticed it but he had put more feeling into it than any of his previous 'lovers' even if it was a small one, he then started wondering how would Neonis have reacted if she were awake and aware._

_Would she be shocked, angry, disgusted, happy? He wasn't sure himself, but deep down he hoped it was the last one._

_'No one should take away someone's innocence in such a way, not even Neonis…' he thought absent-mindedly._

_He made a promise there that he would protect her, to not let her get hurt and not let her be broken. _

_He concluded this as he finally settled himself down and wriggled closer to the sleeping beauty, he closed his eyes still facing the slumbering girl and joined her in the world of sleep._

_-----_

The events last night slightly bothered him, he had started wondering of what was going on with her, and himself.

With Neonis he had first saw her crying after an argument with her step-father and then she's asking advice about love?

He had seen her bruised face and the pain in her eyes, the arguments she had with her parents always made her upset and alone and would always compel for her to stay at a friends, her brothers, or his place.

At times even she would be seen not only crying and alone, but beaten and battered, and he knew exactly where those wounds were from and who made them, her step-father and it was pretty self explanatory with the bruise she had on her cheek last night.

Leon definitely didn't approve of what the man did to her and at a time had been tempted to go over to their house and beat the shit out of the man or possibly more like kill him, but Neonis stopped him reasoning with him that he could get in a lot of trouble if he did.

He growled at the thought of the man, his blood boiled at even the mention of him, Neonis was one of his very good friends and he cared for her like a brother would, but it seemed that this concern wasn't really brotherly, but more, intimate.

But the one thing that was on his mind the most was, why had he kissed her? His fingers grazed against his now wet lips the tingling from last night's kiss still lingered there.

Different emotions started running through him again as he thought of the girl, her smile was kind and genuine towards her friends and loved ones, her eyes always flared to life with her emotions, her tears always awakening a deep pain within himself, and she was always so beautiful, hot, and sexy.

He didn't know what was going on with himself, he first only felt brotherly love, than jealousy at the thought that Neonis was interested in someone, and now he was starting to have more intimate thoughts of her.

He had kissed her while she slept, that showed proof enough, but brothers don't kiss their sisters, and now these feelings he felt when he was with her or even thought of her.

She was no longer a child, yes the first time that he had met her she was only a child at 15 but she was turning 18 soon, from her young teenage years where her body hadn't fully developed yet, now she's a full-fledged woman that any man in their straight mind would die to have.

It seemed that his thoughts of her were the opposite of what Neonis thought of herself, his feelings for her new and overpowering, and those feelings seemed to be growing, but he didn't seem to want to admit it.

He sighed as he quickly cleaned himself and turned off the faucet he grabbed a towel and firmly wrapped it around his waist, he walked over to his sink and wiped at the fog smothered mirror.

He looked back at his reflection his steel blue grey eyes showing no emotion even though there were many running through him right now, anger, confusion, envy, and pain.

He became frustrated his mind on Neonis again, his hands gripped onto the sides of the sink almost bruising them his frustration on the brink control.

'Why can't I figure it out? And what are these thoughts and feelings of her about?'

He shook his head and sighed in exasperation he gave up not wanting to have a headache this early in the morning and pushed his thoughts away. He entered his bedroom and quickly changed getting ready for the day.

He quickly rubbed his hair thoroughly with another towel and tossed it aside into the laundry hamper with expert ease, he combed through his still damp hair with his fingers and continued towards his clothes.

He grabbed a pair of navy blue pants from his walk in closet, it had closed zippers on each side all the way from the feet to the waist band, they fit somewhat loosely on his hips showing his 'v' trail he put on a leather belt through the loops and firmly buckled it.

He grabbed three more belts wrapping each one around his waist, they all hung loosely but stayed in place, he than reached for a white-T, he slipped it on over his head and tucked the bottom of it in the hem of the waist band of his pants the shirt fit snugly showing his muscular form.

He looked in the mirror at his reflection and nodded in approval now ready for the day.

Crash! Bang!

"Dammit Sora!"

Leon sighed as he heard the curses and a something breaking along with other panicked and pleading voices down stairs, maybe he should just stay in bed instead?

He thought better against it not wanting his two younger siblings to cause too much of a mess as he briskly walked down the stairs ready to give a scolding.

* * *

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Well that's it for chapter 1, I'm really sorry I know there was probably too much flashbacks but that just shows how dumb I am -.-;. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Though I think it was pretty lame. Well thank you for reading and have a nice day! Also here are some facts I decided to put them down here instead of at the top, there's already too much there. 

**Video/Anime characters age:**

Leon- 26

Demyx- 19

Yuffie- 19

Roxas- 18

Naminé- 17

Sora- 18

Kairi- 17

Riku- 19

Xigbar- 46

Kadaj- 18

Yazoo- 18

Loz- 18

Yi-Xin- 20

Haruna- 19

Naoya- 19

Tsukasa- 18

Kaname- 18

Mana- 18

Cloud- 23

Tifa- 22


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Hey people! This is the second chapter and I'm greatful to those who read and reviewed my story, especially japi-girl. Thank you so much babe, I really appreciated the encouragement! Well here's chapter two and I hope it is to all of your liking. Also I know I put my story with the category Humor. And nothing funny has occured I've realized this the whole time. This chapter will have a funny moment in it so watch out for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kingdom Hearts I or II, Final Fantasy, or Juvenile Orion. But I swear on everything that is holy I will have Leon! And Demyx will belong to Amaya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The big doors to the Hiratsuka residence quietly and slowly opened, Neonis' head poked inside taking a peak and than shifting left and right scanning the empty room.

She cautiously walked in and carefully closed the doors behind her, the large constructions making a soft click but sounded loud to her ears.

She took a few cautious steps and looked around before she finally dashed off towards her room. She hoped that her step-father didn't notice that she had just come home from last night.

'Maybe he didn't notice that I was gone all night?' she hoped.

She finally reached her door and smiled in victory, once she was inside the safe confines of her room he wouldn't bother her. She reached for the door knob and firmly grasped it, she turned the knob ready to open it.

"You're late. Where were you?"

Neonis froze and cursed under her breathe, her eyes shut close in mortification, if only she had been quicker.

She turned around to her step-father her arms limp at her side but really she was tense and very apprehensive all over.

"I'm sorry. I know I didn't return last night. I was trying to clam down-"

"I didn't ask about what you were doing. I asked _where_ were you?!" He harshly interrupted, his dark green eyes were furious, and promising that there would be consequences to pay.

"As I said I was trying to calm-"

Slap!

"That wasn't what I asked dammit! Now where the fuck were you?!" he yelled furiously.

Takuya had slapped her when she had tried to avoid the question again his anger rising like a heat wave.

Really he was inwardly smiling in contentment seeing the girl's bowed head and her shaking form, he frowned though when she raised her head back up high and her shaking ceased.

Neonis' cheek hurt, and he had hurt her again where the bruise on her cheek from before was worsening but she stood her ground.

She was not letting this man get the best of her and make her cry and cower in fear. No, she would not allow that, she would not give him the pleasure to think that he had won and had control over her.

She opened her eyes and gave him a hard look and with much confidence, responded proudly, "I don't have to answer you, you bastard. You _don't_ control my life. So why don't you just go and fuck yourself?"

Takuya's eyes widened in pure rage at her response, he couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk back at him and tell him how he treated her.

'How dare she! That bitch!'

He raised his hand ready to strike again when a servant called to him.

"Sir, you have a phone call."

Takuya turned around to the servant and gave him a glare causing him to flinch some. Takuya took a deep breathe and calmed himself down, he didn't want anyone else to witness what he really did to the girl on a daily basis.

"All right, dismissed."

The servant bowed to him and Neonis in respect still a bit frightened and walked back down the stairs to continue his duties.

Neonis' step-father looked back at her and gave her a glare as well, he turned and started walking to the stairs to get the call. He stopped at the very top and looked back at her.

"This isn't over yet, young lady." he threatened and finally descended down the stairs.

Neonis gave a glare of her own at the spot Takuya was just standing in dwelling in her hatred of the man.

She turned away and quickly entered her room making sure to slam the door shut as hard as she could. Her room was rather huge for just one person to be in, her walls were a dark crimson, on all four corners of her room were light bulbed torches.

Her bed was a very large king size not as big as Leon's though and had a black veiled canopy. The bed sheet was black, she had many black and red pillows big and small, her comforter was a bright red and all around reached the floor. On the right of it was her nightstand along with a vanity.

Her bed stood near the top right area of the room near her doorway, just across her bed against the wall was her black desk with both a laptop and computer. She really never used her laptop except for typing up stories and her computer was used for research, chatting with friends and for school.

On the left of the desk also against the wall was a plasma flat screen TV accompanied by a PS2, PS3, and Gamecube. Near the bottom left corner was her guitar set, guitar was one of her hobbies, her friends weren't exactly a band they only do small concerts amongst themselves and friends or played just for fun.

Amaya her best friend was their lead singer, Neonis obviously was with guitar along with Demyx, Amaya's boyfriend, and Zexion one of Amaya's older brothers was on drums.

At the right side of the room was her walk in closet, her wardrobe consisted of dark colors, mainly black. Her bathroom was at the top left of her room and inside was a large tub at the far wall and on the left was the shower booth and across that was her sink. Nothing was really in there except the essentials.

Overall her room was fit for her, this was her only sanctuary except her brothers or Leon's house when she had to deal with that bastard Takuya, she also had a bedroom like this at her two older brothers house.

She was very pissed today of how he always had been with her she was in a good mood this morning but he just had to ruin it. She stomped over to her bed over her black with crossbones carpet and plopped down on it.

She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed smothered her face with it and screamed into it letting all her anger out. She continued screaming for a few more minutes before she stopped and removed the pillow from her now red face.

'I hate that man! What did mom ever see in that fucker?! He wasn't the sweet caring guy she told me and my brothers when she first introduced him to us.' The thought of having him as her father made her sick, she stopped and became quiet at the word 'dad'.

The thought of her real father made tears finally come to her eyes, Auron had died ten years ago when she was eight. Her family had been going through hell ever since he passed away.

She missed her father dearly, he had always been the one there to pick her up and cradle her when she fell and hurt her arm or knee when she was still a child. He was always the one that would have nighttime conversations with her before she fell asleep. And he was always there when she was sad and cheer her up.

She had idolized him, thinking him as her hero, and always looked up to him. She grew to become strong like him and never show weakness. But that was gone now, when he had died from an illness. He would never be there to hold her and tell her everything would be alright and he would never be there to lift her back up on her feet or catch her when she fell. Her hero was gone.

So she took martial arts and swordplay with her two brothers. A lot of times she and Neona would be in a 'little' brawl.

She turned on her left side to gaze at the picture of her father on her nightstand, she reached over and grabbed it and looked at the one she had idolized most in her life. Another lone tear fell down her cheek but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

A lot had changed when he died but her memories and love for him didn't. She promised that she would be happy for him and take care of her mother since she knew that they had been truly close and her mother needed the support the most.

Her mother, LuLu had suffered the most. She wasn't as lively as she used to be. Back then she would always be in petty and silly arguments with Auron and both would laugh at the end of every one of them, and were so very close when he was still alive.

Her brothers became more serious and over protective. They weren't the playful onii-chans that she once knew in her childhood, but she was still very grateful to them and now looked up to them like she had to Auron.

Her father Auron was a General in the military and the one who ran the force. All his work and progress earned him lots of respect and fortune and he only did it to raise and protect his family, but sacrificed himself for it.

Even now that Auron was gone, the military still paid the Hiratsuka for their debt. Her mother currently right now helps out with it and the president of a phone company. But all the work she had to endure and helping out with an entire military was too much for her, and reminded her too much of Auron.

That might have been why she married Takuya because she needed some aid, or maybe she really did love him and decided to move on.

She still though didn't like or trust Takuya one bit. She knew that he only married her mother for her money and also might have more intentions but she wasn't all too sure of what.

Neonis really couldn't believe her mother, but she loved her dearly and didn't want her to suffer anymore. If she ever told her father if he was alive, he would believe her, there was no way that she would lie to him and he always knew if she was lying or not.

All this thinking was starting to give her a headache and she decided that resting was a good idea for today, no activity and put the picture back in it's rightful place. She kicked off her boots and put them beside her bed, she settled back down on her bed slowly closing her eyes and snuggled close to the soft pillows.

She quickly fell asleep her soft breathing echoing in her silent room that would usually be filled with Metal or Hard Rock Music blasting from her computer, she usually listened to it while she was falling asleep or thinking, and being grateful that the walls were thick so as to not bother anyone else around her and be left alone in peace.

Time passed as Neonis continued sleeping, the sun rose and fell and from the time 8:00 a.m. that she woke, till the time now that was 5:56 p.m. Her computer suddenly started toning arousing the girl from her sleep.

She groaned in annoyance and turned on her side trying to ignore the annoying thing.

"Shut up!" she yelled at it.

Apparently she had left it on when she had gone out last night and now someone was messaging her while she tried to sleep.

It toned even more, multiple times foiling her plans of falling back asleep. She sighed irritably as she slowly rose from her bed, she stalked over to her desk and plopped down onto the black roller chair.

She rubbed her eyes getting rid of any remnants of sleep and looked at the screen seeing that her friend Amaya was online trying to IM her. Neonis quickly signed in and entered the chat room with her friend.

-Neo-chan©'s u is now online.-

EqualsD©: Finally you wake up! I typed to you to wake up like, 178 times!! D:

Neonis lifted a brow at that remark. She could've just tried calling instead of typing her a message to 'wake up' incessantly. She shook her head and IM'd back to her.

Neo-chan©'s u: u counted?

EqualsD©: … Maybe.

Neonis chuckled amusedly, her friend can be quite stupid sometimes but she was her best friend and she loved her anyway.

EqualsD©: So, what's up?

Neo-chan©'s u: the ceiling

EqualsD©: Besides that… -.-;;

Neonis always preferred the lazy way of typing while Amaya was a perfectionist, always typing with the correct grammar and spelling. Though she still used some of the smileys and 'gtg' or 'ttyl'.

Neo-chan©'s u: well i wouldnt exactly say my day was good

EqualsD©: Why, what happened? P:

Neo-chan©'s u: its nothing

EqualsD©: … You liar…

Neo-chan© 's u: sighs man ur difficult u kno that?

EqualsD©: Yea I know!! xD

Neonis chuckled at her friend's behavior it was obvious that she was hyper even when she had no verbal or visible proof. The computer toned again indicating that Amaya had messaged again.

EqualsD©: Say what are you doing tomorrow? ;3

Neo-chan© 'su: nothing. y?

EqualsD©: Wanna hang out tomorrow:D

Neonis thought for a moment deciding whether she should hang out with Amaya or go to her brother's tomorrow. 'Well I guess we could just go there after hanging out. I'm sure Nii-san won't mind.' she thought. She replied back telling her decision.

Neo-chan©'s u: sure well hang out tomorrow

EqualsD©: Woot! )

Neo-chan©'s u: grrrr…

EqualsD©: Rawr!

Neo-chan©'s u: toothpaste!

EqualsD©: Toothpaste is a funny word! xD

Neo-chan©'s u: lol yea

They both continued chatting for a while just talking about random stuff some about stuff that happened recently, friends, things that their friends and they themselves had done that were just completely idiotic which was what their group was. A bunch of idiots. (A/N: That's usually how me and my friends are. A bunch of idiots!)

Neonis and the others always acted stupid with each other whether they were just hanging out or at school. Neonis was somewhat like the mother of the group but she was also playful with everyone. But Amaya was more playful than her, she was considered the little sister of the group.

Amaya messaged back with a question one that got Neonis' all nervous.

EqualsD©: By the way where were you last night? I tried calling you yesterday but your mom picked up and she said you weren't home and had no idea where you were.

Neonis tried to think of a response that didn't hint into a part of her waking up in Leon's bed with him shirtless and that she had kissed him on the lips while he was still asleep, she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of what Amaya would say.

Neo-chan©'s u: i was out

EqualsD©: Just out? -.-

Neo-chan©'s u: yea

EqualsD©: Kind of hard to believe. You were at someone's house last night weren't you? -.-

"Crap!" Neonis sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. She was about to tell her but a message that Amaya had sent halted her.

EqualsD©: Oh sorry, I gotta get going its almost dinner time. Saïx is probably going to call me down soon. Ttyl D;

Neonis looked at the time and sure enough it was 6:35 p.m. So she quickly typed back saying goodbye.

Neo-chan©'s u: ok. later. luv u

EqualsD©: You too. ©

EqualsD© has logged off.

Neonis sighed in relief and logged off as well.

"Man that was close. Well, I'm probably going to end up telling her anyway… Scratch that, I will." she said exasperated.

A knock came to her door, she turned to it and shouted a response.

"Yes?"

One of the maids voices was heard on the other side.

"Miss Neonis, dinner is being served downstairs."

At that moment Neonis' stomach growled, she was hungry, she hadn't eaten this morning or when she had gotten back, but she didn't feel like eating in the dining room with her parents tonight not after what happened in the hall.

"Ok, thanks Taki, but can you tell mother and Takuya that I wish to eat in my room alone tonight?" she asked, 'Not just tonight it's every night…'

"Yes ma'am, I will." Taki replied.

At that the maid left the sound of her footsteps fading. Neonis sighed and walked over to her guitar set. She picked up her acoustic guitar, it was made from rich mahogany wood and the polish of it shined in the light and smooth to the touch. It was truly a great piece of work.

As she waited for her dinner to arrive she played a few songs her fingers strumming the strings letting the sweet melody fill her ears.

----

Amaya was currently sitting in her room playing 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' on her Wii, the Zelda characters running around on the Large TV that was on the far right side of her room. Her room was somewhat like Neonis' but a little different.

She had a Nintendo Wii, a PS2, Nintendo 64, other miscellaneous game systems, and in front of the game sets were two couches.

Her walls were a deep silver with black intricate designs at the top of the walls near the ceiling that waved all around.

Her king sized bed she also had black bed sheets, a silver comforter that reached the floor, black and silver pillows were littered at the head of the bed along with a few plushies and stuffed animals, and had a silver canopy. It sat in the very top left corner of her room with a nightstand on the right side of her bed. Next to her bed was her walk in closet filled with dark clothes like Neonis.

Her bathroom was just across her bed and had the same tubs and showers in the same place like Neonis' bathroom.

Next to her TV she had a DDR Machine, she was awesome at it and usually her and her boyfriend Demyx, would be playing on it. But whenever her friends came over they competed against her with Amaya winning at the end as usual. Neonis and Demyx were the only ones that were good competitors.

Rarely would Neonis win, and with Demyx, well let's just say that Amaya was usually left in the dust.

On the right side of her closet was her desk and computer, she is usually on mostly typing up stuff or chatting with Neonis or Zexion, even though he was five rooms away from hers. Her plush carpet was a rich silver, with a black broken heart in the dead center of it.

Amaya continued playing for a while waiting for one of her brothers to call her down, and was thinking about before of that unfinished conversation she was having with Amaya. That had started to make her wonder.

"Where was she really last night?" Amaya pondered.

While she was momentarily off guard, in her game she started getting attacked by one of the Twilit Creatures and to her dismay, got a 'Game Over'.

Amaya stared at the words on the screen for a few seconds with an unreadable expression on her face, she blinked once, and than blinked twice.

"Shit!" she cursed.

She sighed as she set down her controller and switched to the Playstation 2 to play 'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'.

She played for a while and attempted to fight Cerberus again for the tenth time. Yes, this was her tenth attempt to fighting Cerberus and she was failing miserably. Again.

She pouted in frustration losing to the giant, frozen, three-headed spaniel. She gave up and at that moment a knock came to her door and in came Saïx.

"Amaya, it's dinner time." Saïx said, and quickly left just as he came.

Amaya sighed again and placed her controller down. She walked out of her room down stairs and into the big dining room of her mansion. (A/N: Yes, a lot of people in here have mansions and are rich, deal with it!)

Amaya sat down between her two brothers on the left side of the table. She stared at what was on her plate tonight apparently they were having chicken, peas, mashed potatoes and carrots.

She could deal with the vegetables, but the chicken looked like some jelly substance, she started picking at it with her fork trying to decipher whether it was food or if it was alive.

She continued picking at it for a while watching the chicken jiggle as the fingers of her fork continued stabbing at it. Zexion noticed that she wasn't eating and that she was poking her food instead of eating it.

He watched her for a while and waited to see if either Saïx or his father would say anything if they also noticed that she was playing with her food.

"Amaya. Stop torturing the chicken and eat it." said Xemnas.

Amaya stopped and stared at the chicken for a few more moments before poking it one last time and she swore she saw it writhe and scream, turning to her father who sat at the end of the table she started to whine.

"But dad! The chicken looks like a jelly monster that wants to eat my brain!" she protested with a pout.

"What brain?" Zexion asked.

"Stfu noob!!" Amaya yelled playfully.

Pronounced: Stuh-foo, noob. Kay?

Zexion couldn't help but to stifle a laugh at her reaction, causing him to choke momentarily on his food before he calmed down, he noticed that the corner of Saïx's mouth lifted. He knew that he was finding this amusing to him, that he was choking. Not the conversation between their father and their little sister.

Xemnas put his fork down and looked at the three's direction. Immediately Zexion and Saïx went back to their food, while Amaya was still pouting. It was obvious that she didn't want it.

Xemnas sighed as he called a passing by butler to the table, a pony tailed brunette with brown eyes approached the table and asked of what service his master needed.

"Can you get Amaya something else to eat? She doesn't like what we're eating." Xemnas asked politely. (A/N: He may be rich, but that doesn't mean that he orders people around and is mean, even though he does that in Kingdom Hearts II.)

"Yes sir, right away."

The butler quickly left the table and entered the kitchen getting something that would suit Amaya's appetite.

After a few minutes he came back with a small plate of what looked to be chocolate cake. He approached the table towards where Amaya sat, she had a big wide grin plastered on her face clapping happily.

"Here you are miss Amaya." He announced.

"Dude, call me Amaya. Not 'miss'!" Amaya boomed.

"Yes, miss Amaya."

Amaya groaned in frustration. They always did that and it always annoyed her to no end. "I give up…" she declared.

Xemnas shook his head, while Zexion was laughing again and Saïx continued eating his dinner, acting as if nothing was happening.

"Waaaah! Leave me alone!" Amaya bawled. She picked up her fork and started eating her cake in contentment, a big smile now on her face.

Zexion glanced at Amaya's cake and looked at his dinner. Right now he could really use some cake right now, instead of this crap that the chef's called food. So he did the only thing that he could really do.

He reached over with his fork and took a big piece of her cake and popped it in his mouth.

"Bitch! Don't steal my cake!"

"Amaya, watch your fucking mouth!" Saïx yelled.

Xemnas ran his hand over his face in exasperation while the maids and butlers all just sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

"Where did I go wrong?" Xemnas wondered.

----

A loud clatter of a fork hitting a plate echoed through Neonis' room as she finished her dinner, she placed her now empty plate on her black desk for now. She would bring it down later or one of the maids would do that for her if she forgot.

She plopped down on her bed and gave a big sigh, she was tired and so she laid there in the comforts of her bed sheets and closed her eyes.

All that could be heard at the moment was her light breathing, that went on for a few moments when she turned on her back and looked up into her black canopy. Her thoughts were back on Leon and her current thoughts about them.

Did she have a chance with him? She was still trying to contemplate if he would in any way be interested in her, but she highly doubted it. She was usually stubborn and always tried to find any loopholes that might be a problem in her area.

But, she didn't want to be selfish and she knew that Leon only thought of her as a good friend and sister.

She didn't like the thought of losing him to someone else, but she wanted him to be happy, if he didn't think of her that way and chose to be with someone else than that would be fine with her.

Her mind took a sudden swerve when an image of Leon appeared in her head, with his light smile that he only and rarely showed to her, fresh in her mind. She tried not to think about it as a pang in her heart stirred.

She growled in frustration and buried her face in one of her pillows and yelled into it. She finally stopped after a few minutes and started scolding herself at her stupidity.

'Get a hold of yourself Neonis, it's over, there's no use in pursuing it any longer. Leon and you are only friends and it'll just have to stay that way.'

She said that, trying to convince herself that she was over him and no longer interested. But deep down she knew she would always love him.

She sighed to herself as she grabbed her cell phone razor and put on her alarm so that she could get ready when she had to go and meet up with Amaya in the morning.

She put her phone down on her nightstand and quickly changed into her Halloween jammies for the night (A/N: I wear my Halloween jammies a lot when I go to bed, so what?) and turned off all her lights and her computer, not wanting any interruptions while she slept.

She closed her eyes thinking about what she and Amaya would do in the morning while they hung out. As she started falling asleep the last thoughts that she had before she entered the world of the dreams, another image of Leon holding her crossed her mind, and she finally blacked out in exhaustion.

----

After about four hours that Neonis was sleeping her mother LuLu, entered her room. With the silence of a cat she walked over to her daughters bed and stopped just inches from her.

She watched as Neonis slept away, the slow rise and fall of her chest, her hands folded under her chin, and her young features calm. She smiled at the sight of her little girl sleeping like she had when she was younger. She sat on the edge of her bed and gently combed a stray bang from her closed eyes.

She looked at her nightstand and noticed the picture of Auron sitting there next to a picture of Leon she had. The sight of her deceased husband brought pain and sorrow to her heart and for her daughter who had loved and adored him very much.

She also knew that Neonis was deeply infatuated with Leon, I mean why else would she keep a picture of him if she didn't? If LuLu knew that someone out there would make Neonis happy, she knew that it was Leon.

She trusted him like a he was a guardian and hoped that she and him will end up together. It seemed rather awkward that a mother wanted her daughter to be with a man, usually mothers were so over protective and guard their little girls like a lioness would their cubs.

She gave a gentle smile at the thought, she couldn't wait to have grandchildren. Her two sons were definitely off the subject, Vincent won't settle down with anyone, he only dated once or twice every few months and Neona was already dating someone but no news of any upcoming grandchildren.

"Sleep well Neonis…" LuLu lightly whispered.

She leaned down and gave a small kiss on her forehead and stood up taking the empty plate with her. She looked back at her daughter who turned on her side and mumbled something inaudible and settled back down.

LuLu smiled and left Neonis' room closing the door behind her.

* * *

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Well there you go people, that's it for chapter 2, this chapter was mostly based on Neonis' life. I wanted to focus on how to tell how her life was like inside her house and with her family. Though I think this one wasn't all that good, and I'm sorry if LuLu seemed a little too OOC, some of the characters in here will he like that. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Author's note

Hello fellow authors. DarkAngelAssassin666 here. I'm very sorry for this inconvenience but, I probably won't be updating my fic 'My Love For You' any time soon.

My computer has crashed, deleting all my stories and fics that I had worked on and the ones I was working on. I'm using a library computer right now and it sucks. Anyway, I might be a while in coming back because I need to get everything back together.

Please continue with your hard work, especially you japi-girl. My number one fan! Don't worry I might come in once in a while to review or read your fics, but for now I need some rebooting and once I'm done that I will continue with my fic 'My Love For You'.

Take care everyone, and God Bless!!

p.s. that one goes to everyone and japi-girl :)


	4. Chapter 3

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Hello fellow readers and authors. I'm back and with a new chapter!! I would first like to thank those who had stayed by my side in my stories like japi-girl. Thank you so much babe!! I appreciate you staying by my side in this and I'm definitely looking forward in reading more of your chapters. I have not fully recovered with all that's happened with my computer but things have gotten a little better so I'm coming back to update my story. Please read and enjoy a new chapter of "My Love for You". Oh and I might have failed to mention that some of the characters in here may seem a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts I & II, Juvenile Orion, or any of the Final Fantasy series or their characters.

**Warning:** I know I should have warned you people sooner but, there will be a **LEMON** in this chapter. Do _not_ say that I did not warn you cause it is right here. So if you do not want to read just skip it. It will clearly be labeled with Lemon Scene and end with End of Lemon. Also there is a possibility you might die from laughter in this chapter… -.-;

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Loud bangs, crashes, metal scraping against metal, and tools screwing in bolts were heard throughout the shop at Leon's mansion. The shop was large, it could probably be big enough for a car convention.

The shop consisted of one large area where the vehicles were built, inspected, fixed, etc. The walls were covered with wheels from cars, motorcycles, big and small with many different designs. Leon's office was in the back and the lounge office was to the left. Because of the business Leon had become extremely rich and his customers always rode away satisfied.

Leon walked over to a couple of his employees, Kaname and Itsuki, who were fixing a **Deep Poly Red Corvette**.

Today wasn't all that busy like usual, only one car was sent in to be fixed and they had just finished three of the five bikes that they were projecting on.

The owner of the car came in yesterday saying that his car was not starting and had no idea as to what was wrong, and after inspecting it, obviously, there was something wrong with the starter. So now Kaname and Itsuki were working on it to get it to start working again.

Kaname Kusakabe, an 18 year old with spiky black hair and matching onyx eyes, his skin was unusually very pale, but surprisingly it was normal thing for him. He was usually very calm and quiet, off at the side with his arms crossed minding his own business, but he was very helpful when he was asked for it.

Kaname was the one that discussed the projects and spoke with the customers for special orders or anything that they had requested and he worked with most of the cars helping build and fix them. He was currently working on the starter, the hood of the car above his head while he was working away.

Naoya Itsuki, Kaname's best friend was 19 with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. He has a friendly air around him and always had a small smile on his face, but his eyes showed slight mischief, and he has a bad habit of smoking. He was currently in the car waiting for Kaname to give any orders to start it, to see if it had progressed any.

Itsuki was in charge of getting the parts for the vehicles he ran most of the errands, and he always came up with good ideas for the new projects that they planned on.

"Alright, try it again Itsuki!" Kaname shouted.

Itsuki nodded and turned on the ignition, it sputtered a little but no spring of life came from the motor. Itsuki continued trying to work it but only managed to make it sputter even more, he wanted to be finished with this soon so that he could have his smoke outside.

"Give it some gas." the dark hair advised.

Itsuki looked down at the pedal and gave it a push, but to no avail as the engines sputter decreased, and then went completely dead. Kaname sighed in frustration, they had been working on it for about an hour now and still the car wouldn't start.

Leon saw that they were struggling and shook his head at them, he walked over to them and had Kaname let him look at it. He took the tool that Kaname was using and started working on it. (A/N: I only know a few car parts but I don't really know how they fix them so just bear with me 'kay?)

After a few minutes he stood up and away from the car and closed the hood. He looked over at Itsuki and told him to try it once more.

"Go ahead Itsuki."

Itsuki turned on the ignition and this time the car roared to life, Itsuki and Kaname both gave sighs of relief. They were glad that their boss could about fix anything, they had spent so much time trying to fix the damn thing but it just didn't seem to cooperate. Itsuki gave the car a little gas and the car's engine screamed throughout the shop.

"Alright guys, this one's done with. Kaname call the man to inform that his car's ready to be picked up." Leon said.

"Yes sir." Kaname nodded and walked into Leon's office to call the owner.

Leon walked past Itsuki who got out of the car and took the keys from him to give to the owner once he got there. He strolled over to two of his other employees. Yi-Xin Shiba, a tall, shaggy, red head with maroon eyes around 20 years old, he was built but also had kind of a skinny figure.

He was one of Leon's best employees since he had worked with motorcycles before as a hobby, so he was usually worked with them but helped sometimes with the cars but for now was working on the front wheel of a **2007 GCC WT 250 Comanchero**.

He always had a serious expression on his face and had quite a bad temper when angered or provoked, implying to people that he was just a punk and took shit from no one. Though in reality he could be quite a gentleman, he was always proper and strait-laced and he was always very awkward when he was around women.

The other that was with him was Tsukasa Amou. Another 18 year old, he had soft lavender eyes, blonde hair with long bangs that split in the middle and on either side of his face that reached his chin. Two loose strands stuck straight up like bug antennas, and no one could ever deny that he looked like a girl a true bishounen.

He definitely didn't look or seem the type to be working at a mechanic shop, especially one's that had motorcycles and built men. He looked more like the type that suffered from running away from crazed fan girls, which in actuality always did when coming to work. (A/N: I definitely wouldn't doubt it if that happened, he's gorgeous! D)

Amou was always very kind and polite, calling one's that were older than him with the proper respect, even to those who were younger than him he respected. He was a complete girl magnet the women that always chased him to work come to the shop, some even buying or ordering a vehicle.

Tsukasa was the one that tested the cars and motorcycles and he would inform Leon or Shiba if there were any glitches or if they needed any improvements, and he helped Leon with the blueprints of the projects that they worked on.

(A/N: If anyone has not read Juvenile Orion, I suggest you read it, it's a really good book even if it's only five. And the characters I just described, are the characters from that book. And Amou-kun does look like a girl but it doesn't matter, cause he's so adorable!! xDDDD)

"How's it going Shiba?" Leon asked as he stopped behind the red head.

Yi-Xin turned around halting his ministrations and stood up, "We're almost done, just need to screw a few bolts in the wheel, then Amou will test it and if it works, we'll be done." Shiba replied, Amou nodding his head in agreement.

"Do you think we will be getting any orders today Leonheart-san?" Amou queried.

Leon shook his head in disagreement at the young blonde, only about two had made orders for motorcycles but that was about it. He decided that once they were finished for today he would close shop.

"Okay guys, we close shop at twelve in the afternoon, so hurry it up. The faster we finish the faster the day ends." Leon announced.

Everyone in the shop agreed, the thought of an early day off pleasing and continued on with their tasks. Leon nodded in approval and walked over to the shop's entrance as the owner of the car entered the door.

----

Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!

"Hah! Uh?"

Neonis woke up with a start as her cell phone's alarm went off, she figured she'd be used to it by now since she always used it to wake up, but apparently not.

She reached over to her nightstand and turned off the alarm the beeping finally stopped. She laid back down wanting to sleep for five more minutes. And after five minutes the song 'Nemo', she had for her cell's ring tone rang.

Neonis growled in irritation as she reached over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello…?" Neonis answered groggily.

"Um, where do we meet?" Amaya's voice was heard on the other line, she had no idea as to where they would be going and they really hadn't planned on where to meet.

Neonis chuckled lightly realizing that they hadn't really discussed on where their meeting spot would be.

"How about Tokyo Tower?" Neonis asked.

"Hmm. Ok, what are we doin today?" Amaya questioned.

Neonis sat up on her bed now somewhat more awake before she responded to the younger girl.

"We'll think of something. I'll meet you there in an hour, love you."

"Alright. You too."

Both girls hung up as they were getting ready to go for the day.

Neonis stretched out her tired, sleepy muscles and let out a long yawn as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, she walked over to her bathroom grabbing a towel along the way.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she entered the room and scowled in disgust, her hair was a mess and the bruise on her face looked slightly visible. She really didn't care about her hair at the moment. She was more concerned about her bruise, she had hoped that the one from before would go away by today, but considering that her step-father hit her on the same injured cheek, it would definitely show.

She sighed slightly as she just shrugged it off, she would cover it up with face powder after she took her shower. Even when she didn't like using too much make up, but she didn't need her best friend and her brothers worrying about her, although she always thought that Takuya could use a good beating.

She turned on the shower head of her shower booth and quickly disrobed her night clothes and tossed them into the laundry hamper. After checking the temperature and found it to satisfaction she stepped in, she sighed in bliss as the warm water hit her soft skin.

She washed her hair, the dark strands soaked to the root, she rubbed it in with shampoo her fingers massaging her scalp then rinsed it out, the bubbles and suds disappearing down the drain. She then applied a little conditioner but let it sit for a few moments before she rinsed that out as well.

She then grabbed a bar of soap and begun the routine of cleaning her body, and rinsing afterwards. After her ten to fifteen minute shower she turned off the shower head and exited, she securely wrapped her towel around her and approached the sink.

She wiped at the mirror getting rid of enough of the perspiration to see her reflection. She grabbed a comb and started running it through her long hair getting rid of all the tangles and knots.

After that she quickly blow dried her hair making sure it wasn't wet anywhere especially the tips. She then re-combed her hair, that was now soft and smooth.

She exited her bathroom and entered her walk-in closet, after grabbing her choice of wear she went back to her bed and started changing. She first put on a pair of her hip hugger Tripps that hung just by her hips, the front pockets were doubled. The first layer was square shaped and they zippered closed while the second layer was like ordinary ones where you can just stick your hands in them.

Her chains connected from the side in the knee area and crossed from the back to the front under the pockets.

Just below the pockets was an image of a skull with angel wings it's empty eyes had a red glow in them, and grinning with elongated fangs, the image was split, the whole picture could only be seen when she clasped her legs together.

She then put a black tank top over her head that was tight on her upper torso making certain assets stand out, but loose at her waist, buckles were on the sides of the waist area. It hung above an inch of her belly button showing a faint six pack.

On her arms she put on a pair of black arm warmers they had three buckles that were clasped shut over a rectangular sheet of fishnet and reached just below her elbows.

She put on black eyeliner under her eyes and on her eyelids making her crimson eyes illuminate with a sinister glow to them.

Lastly she put on the same boots she wore yesterday and quickly buckled and zippered them.

After changing she walked over to her vanity and grabbed a red ribbon from the top of the table and started working her hair into a tight braid. She was able to do this after she had grown her hair out and realized her hair could get in the way a lot and opted that putting it in a braid with practiced ease would keep it out of the way. (A/N: I've done this before, putting my hair into a braid by myself and believe me people it is not easy!)

She looked herself over and being satisfied with her choice she grabbed her keys, cell phone, iPod and walked out of her room closing the door.

She ran down the steps through the hall and to the front door about to leave, but her mother's voice calling to her made her stop and look back to her.

"Neonis, where are you going so early? And without breakfast?" LuLu inquired.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you yesterday. I'm going out to hang with Amaya, and later I'm stopping by to Aniki's house." Neonis answered.

"Alright, but next time inform me of where you're going so I don't have to worry about you," she turned to go back to breakfast but stopped abruptly and turned around back to her daughter. "By the way you weren't here last night either and Amaya called asking where you were." It sounded a lot more like a question than a statement.

Neonis tensed at that, she had failed to realize that she had not told her mother where she went last night. But she couldn't just come out saying, 'Oh, well I was at Leon's last night after Takuya hit me, cried my eyes out, spent the night at Leon's house, confessing that I loved him in a strange way and wound up waking next to him in his bed.' That would definitely not be a good way to explain to a mother why she was gone last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that mother, I was out last night taking a stroll and, I bumped into Leon, and since it was late he offered for me to stay the night. He let me borrow one of the guest rooms." She didn't lie entirely, it's just that all of it wasn't the truth.

LuLu had a feeling that her daughter wasn't telling the whole truth, but decided to just go with the answer.

"Alright than, have fun and be careful…" she said giving her youngest child a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Neonis smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. She walked around the fountain in the courtyard and exited through the large steel gates and started running through the neighborhood and the busy streets of Tokyo. Her Tripps jingling with her movements where she went towards her destination at Tokyo tower to meet up with Amaya.

"Time to meet up with Amaya…" she proclaimed to herself.

----

Amaya sighed as she looked at the time on her cell phone for what felt like the umpteenth time, she was currently waiting for Neonis to show up as she waited at the very top floor of Tokyo Tower.

'Where is she?' she thought with impatience.

She sighed again and walked over to one of the binoculars and looked through it, she eyed the many tall buildings and skyscrapers of the city all the signs flashing even in the light of the morning.

One building caught her eye, she zoomed the binoculars closer as she read the name that stuck on the sign, 'Hiratsuka Hotel Suites'.

'Huh, that's one of Vincent's hotels isn't it?'

The building was tall, in fact it was probably the tallest hotel in Japan, Vincent, Neonis' oldest brother ran luxurious suite hotels. There were many in Japan where the richest and most famous people stayed when visiting Japan.

There were also many others around the world like England, France, and the America's, his business was successful always making the customers happy when they left. Neonis' other older brother Neona, he worked for Leon, helping out modeling and building the bikes and other vehicles.

Amaya was always impressed when those two came up with new ideas for their jobs, but she was happy with her father's because he was a business man for famous clubs, the best one was of course only in Japan called 'Nevermore'.

As she viewed more of the tall structures she was completely oblivious as a lone figure slowly approached her from behind they crept slowly toward her, their steps sure and stealthy.

When the figure was behind Amaya they raised their hands, struck down and clamped onto her shoulders whispering the word, "Boo!"

Amaya gave a shriek of terror and quickly spun around to find Neonis laughing her ass off, Amaya gawked at her sister figure in shock before she whined and protested.

"Neonis! Don't do that again! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Neonis giggled some before she responded to her friend.

"Sorry about that Amaya. I couldn't help it."

Amaya pouted and huffed, but she forgave her.

"So, where were you?" Amaya asked.

They started walking around Tokyo Tower both linked arms, both now engaged in a small conversation.

Neonis looked down at Amaya's outfit, she wore a tight black-t with a picture of Gir holding a stick of pink lipstick the pink lip substance on his wide grinning lips.

She wore low hip hugger Tripps that showed her flat stomach, on the thighs there were deep square pockets with the image of a grinning Gir sitting on an irritated Zim's head holding a taco.

The different suspenders connected from the back of the shins and crossed over to the front to her belt loops.

On her head she wore a beanie with an image of both Gir and Zim on it.

In her midnight shoulder length hair she had two Zim hair clips on either side of her head but below her beanie so you could see them, the images showing him in his human form zoomed in on his right eye, a bland look on his face.

She had fishnet arm warmers on her arms both reaching her elbows. On her feet she wore mid-shin high black combat boots with Gir clips on the buckles of the straps. To top it off she had black eyeliner making her silver eyes stand out.

She also had a chain necklace and on the end was a big ring and attached to it was a crystal orb the same as Neonis' but hers was a black choker with a silver cross on it the orb in the middle, with the two glowing lights circling each other.

"Hey, I have some good news to tell you." Amaya announced with a small blush on her face, Neonis noticed that her friend was a little too happy today her aura also seemed to glow, she gave a small smirk having a hunch of what the 'good news' could be.

"You're no longer a virgin." she stated more than asked.

Amaya blushed at her response while a very shocked expression showed on her cute face.

"H-how did you know?!" Amaya questioned in surprise.

Neonis laughed at her expression, the blush on her face exceedingly cute.

"Just by the way you were acting, you seemed rather happy at the news you were going to tell me. Though I don't think it's much of news anymore, and besides. I usually know what your thinking most of the time." Neonis laughed.

Amaya gave a small pout, a look of disappointment on her face and the small blush was still apparent on her cheeks, Neonis giggled finding the sight adorable.

"So, how exactly did it happen?" Neonis asked curiously.

Amaya looked at her in a strange manner as if she was crazy.

"Why would you ask me that?! Are you curious of how Demyx screwed me, and what kind of positions we used, and the fact that my father and brother along with Xigbar walked in on us while we fucked?!!" she yelled in a whisper being loud enough only for Neonis to hear, but she quickly shut her mouth when she realized she said the wrong thing at the end of her explanation, and this was Neonis she was talking to.

Neonis stopped in her tracks along with Amaya who favored a very red and embarrassed look on her face. It was quiet for only a few seconds before Neonis burst out laughing.

Pass Byers looked at the two awkwardly as Neonis kept on laughing on her knees clutching her stomach while Amaya covered her face in embarrassment.

"Neonis, chill! People are staring!" Amaya yelled in a whisper while waving nervously at a passing couple.

Neonis stood back up a little wobbly while trying to stifle the rest of her laughter.

"S-sorry 'bout that Maya-chan." Neonis giggled.

Amaya sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend before grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to another room where there were less people.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Amaya inquired.

Neonis looked at her with a quirked brow, giving her a 'You're joking right?' look.

"You know you're going to tell me anyway right?" Neonis smirked.

Amaya sighed as she scratched her head, she knew what Neonis said was true. Her friend usually tended to 'accidentally' yell out things that were mainly supposed to be whispered, or be kept secret.

Neonis though she only laughed because it sounded funny and she was also happy for her best friend and she was quite trustworthy with people's secrets.

Amaya was deeply infatuated with Demyx the first few days she met him, they quickly fell in love and have been going out for about a year and so she was finally with the one she loved and he loved her back, and Neonis was happy for her.

Sure she was a little upset, Neonis and Amaya at a time had gone out once, or, twice. And the relationships didn't really work, it only made them drift apart, their friendship almost fell apart, but they saved it by splitting up and deciding that they should just stay good friends. A/N: Remember what I put for the orientation people!!

"Well Xigbar came to visit my father to discuss about some of the club business yesterday, and Demyx was with him." Amaya started.

Neonis listened intently as her 'younger sister' started explaining.

"And well-…"

**Flashback**

_Amaya and Zexion were in the large den of their house, pinning each other to the ground and tickling each other unmercifully. Xemnas paced back and forth, impatiently, as Saïx answered the doorbell that had just rang. Zexion could only play with Amaya if Saïx wasn't around. Saïx had gotten EXTREMELY overprotective of Amaya since their mother died. So it was hard for Amaya to just play around with _anyone_ unless Saïx wasn't around, which was very rarely._

_Saïx opened the door to find Xigbar and Demyx. Saïx greeted Xigbar but snarled at Demyx. He knew that Demyx had more power over Amaya then anyone, even Neonis. Neonis had almost total control over Saïx's little sister, though Demyx had more. Saïx led the pair to the Den of the large house. As the three entered the room, Saïx shot a Death Glare at Zexion who ran into his room as fast as he could. Amaya ran up to Saïx and jumped at him. He caught her and held her up. Amaya pouted and put on her saddest cute face._

_'_Oh shit_' Saïx thought as he blushed lightly and hugged Amaya. '_She's gonna get me to do something for her now…_' He thought as he set his youngest sibling on the ground as she ran over to and glomped Demyx. _

_"Onii-san?" Amaya asked trying to pull off her 'Cute and Innocent' act, "Can you apologize to Zexy later, please?"_

_"And if I refu-" Saïx asked before Amaya forced herself to cry, "Don't cry Ami! I will!"  
_

_Amaya giggled playfully and dragged Demyx up to her room. She knew that Saïx would eventually come up and 'check' on them. 'Check' meaning that he would stay there for a while. When they both entered her room, Amaya hugged Demyx tightly and said, "Happy Birthday Demy!"_

_Demyx smiled and hugged Amaya. She was the only one who ever remembered his Birthday, besides Xigbar, his Dad. It made him happy that someone cared. She never really got him any presents, but he was fine with that._

_Amaya and Demyx set up the Guitar Hero game and started to play for a while. Demyx was letting her win, Amaya knew that. So she playfully kicked him and hugged him, before sitting in his lap and played the game. After a few songs Amaya had an idea to make the game a bit more 'interesting'._

_"Hey Demy. How 'bout a little bet?" Amaya asked playfully as she walked over to her bed and jumped on it, "Ya' know? To make this game more '_interesting_'? More fun!"_

_Demyx laughed lightly and said, "Sure… If you win… Uhh… I'll let you borrow my Sitar for a week. But if _I_ win… You have to do what I say for three days straight!"_

_Amaya thought for a moment. She wasn't too worried about what Demyx would do. He'd never do anything to hurt her… Intentionally anyway. He was too afraid of Saïx. Then again, most people were. She agreed and sat back down on the couch. After playing miscellaneous songs and then ending with 'Freebird' Demyx won, of course._

_"Aw man!" Amaya whined, "That sucks!"_

_Lemon Scene_

_Demyx put the game and controllers away. He gave Amaya a nice little 'smirk' before walking behind her and intimately hugging her. Amaya's face instantly turned crimson as he started breathing more heavily on her neck._

_Amaya shuddered, "Dem… Demyx? What are you-?"_

_"It's my Birthday right? I want to… 'Unwrap' my present…" Demyx said, lust apparent in his voice._

_Amaya's blush deepened, if that was possible, as she struggled a bit to get away from him. She was scared of being touched, in certain ways. She was a virgin and Xemnas protected her mind from certain 'things'… A lot. But she trusted Demyx. She trusted him with her life. But she didn't know if she could trust anyone with her body._

_Demyx noticed she was getting scared. He felt her heartbeat speed up and her breathing became slightly shallow. He had to convince her that he wasn't going to hurt her. But he wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that. So Demyx started to kiss and lick the back of her neck. Amaya shivered and tensed up. She was extremely nervous, but the sensation was overwhelming. She let out a soft moan as Demyx put more pressure in his kisses. Demyx smiled as he noticed that Amaya started to relax. His hands moved down to her waist and across her stomach._

_Amaya shuddered at the sensations as he was touching her sensually and showering her with hot butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulder. She relaxed more and leaned back into him, letting him continue his ministrations, she suddenly gasped and grabbed onto his hand, the one that was now on nether regions of her pants, rubbing sensually._

_She let out a moan, her body started to heat up and she panted more heavily._

_"Dem… Demyx…" Amaya whimpered through heated pants._

_"Shh…" Demyx said as he tried to calm her, "It'll feel good soon. Trust me."_

_Amaya slowly let go of his hand and allowed him to slowly insert a finger in her. This caused her to loudly yelp and moan._

_--_

_Xigbar halted his conversation he was having with Xemnas and looked towards Amaya's room. A slight blush on his face and a look of confusion as well. Saïx noticed what Xigbar must've noticed and growled lowly. Xemnas and Xigbar were both ready to grab Saïx's arms._

_"Demyx! You're a dead man!!" Saïx yelled as he stood up and tried to sprint to Amaya's room. Xigbar and Xemnas had each grabbed one of Saïx's arms and tried to pull him back, but they were being slowly dragged to Amaya's room._

_--_

_Demyx had Amaya on her bed. He gave her a moment to breathe before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, his free hand exploring every inch of her body and his other hand still continuing it's pleasurable assault in her neither region. As he added another finger, she failed to hold back a loud moan. Demyx could feel the growing need that was growing in his jeans, he wanted relief now, but he held back since he didn't want to hurt Amaya. _

_Demyx had somehow managed to get all of Amaya's clothes off, while discarding his own clothes off to the side. He caught her in another passionate kiss licking her plump pink lips, asking for entrance which Amaya quickly granted. He tasted her wet, hot cavern massaging and running his tongue over hers, enjoying how she tasted, though he wondered how she tasted from her nether lips. He finally released her mouth, both breathing precious, needed air. He kissed her on the cheek which was now red, he trailed down onto her neck, every few times licking and nipping._

_His left hand grasped her left breast, softly squeezing and kneading it, causing the silver eyed girl to moan loudly, while his other hand was still pleasuring her in her neither region, adding a third finger._

_His head went lower to her chest and he scattered butterfly kisses all around it and licked the valley between her breasts, and finally clamping his lips on her left breast sucking on the pink morsel. Amaya was panting heavily now, all the pleasure rushing through her body, caused by her lovers actions, it was overwhelming but felt so good._

_Her eyes suddenly shot open and her mouth opened in a silent scream when an unbelievably strong and pleasurable shock shot up through her body. Down between her legs was Demyx licking and sucking her nether lips, making a loud purring sound. She never noticed when he had stopped his earlier actions and was now giving her oral but she wasn't complaining. He stuck his tongue in and out, tasting her and causing a moan to erupt from her, he enjoyed the taste of her essence, she tasted so sweet, almost like honey, making him yearn for more._

_He lifted one leg up over his shoulder trying to get more access of his lover's sweet nectar. Amaya moaned and whimpered. She was enjoying every second of it but she needed relief, _now

_"D… Demyx, a-aaah!" Amaya cried._

_Demyx stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, licking his lips, getting rid of any evidence of Amaya's pleasure. She looked down at him with half lidded eyes and a red face, her eyes seemed to be begging for something from him, which she was, and he understood._

_He lowered her leg down on the bed and crawled up the length of her body, he lowered himself between her legs and looked in her eyes for any sign of protest. When he saw none, he slowly pushed himself all the way in Amaya, who held back a scream, but a single tear trailed down her cheek and she started to whimper._

_He froze in his position waiting for her to adjust to him she was, after all, a virgin and wasn't really experienced with sexual contact. The pain slowly dissipated after a minute and was quickly replaced by pleasure._

_Amaya opened her eyes and thrust her hips into Demyx's indicating that she was ready, he gave her a big smile and gave her a chaste kiss._

_"I love you." He whispered._

_He pulled out of her leaving only the tip and thrusted back in making Amaya gasp and he groaned. He repeated the action over and over again, he went at a slow rhythm first but gradually went faster. They were both panting meeting each other's thrusts. Quiet moans and grunts resonated throughout the room. They both went faster Demyx driving into Amaya with quick sharp thrusts with Amaya thrusting her hips up to him, sweat covered their bodies, their movements more slick with the help of the body liquid making it easy to just slide against each other._

_Demyx gave a deep groan, he was almost at his peak and he could tell that Amaya was as well, when he saw her face contorted in pleasure as she arched her back. He gave a big grin as he stopped for a second and lifted both her legs over his shoulders. Amaya looked at him, wondering why he stopped but quickly forgot that self question when he thrusted back into her, the new position giving more access and pleasure._

_More moans and other sounds of pleasure came from the two love makers as they both were reaching their peak, their movements now more frantic. Amaya slapped her hand over her mouth muffling the scream that was almost let out as she came. Demyx tightly shut his eyes feeling the girl milking and her walls squeezing him._

_He gave a few more thrusts before he released himself, his seed filling her, both now heavily panting. He looked down at Amaya, seeing her sweat covered and very worn out. He gave a smile at her when she gave him a sweet look. He went down to kiss her but halted and looked back at the door that opened and his eyes widened in pure terror when the first person he noticed was Saïx staring at them with Xigbar and Xemnas behind him… He mainly saw Saïx with murder in his eyes._

_End Of Lemon_

_--_

_Saïx was outside of Amaya's door, reaching for the handle, but was being held back by Xemnas and Xigbar, each holding one of his arms and waist. They had to think of something to stop him before he brutally killed Demyx. At the moment, Xigbar was the smart one. He pulled Saïx's hair back and started to quietly scold him._

_"Do you want Amaya to hate you and be afraid of you?" He asked, trying to sound as serious as he could, "If not, then chill! We know you love your sister, but you have to let her go one day… Just relax and don't think the worst!"_

_Saïx instantly stopped and took a deep breath. He slowly reached for the door and as he did a muffled scream was heard on the other side. His eyes widened completely in mortification and he quickly opened the door. Everyone was frozen, Xemnas and Xigbar both looked surprised. Saïx looked stunned and somewhat horrified. Demyx looked embarrassed and scared. And Amaya, who had a very flustered face, was looking very embarrassed and nervous._

_Xigbar tried to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably._

_"Go Demyx!" He yelled, somewhat happily, "Awesome job on getting laid!!"_

_Xemnas shook his head at Xigbar. Honestly, he was a bit angry that Demyx had deflowered his 17 year old daughter. But right now, he was more worried about what Saïx would do._

_Saïx's expression changed from horror to blind rage as he summoned his Long Sword in his hand. Demyx 'meeped' and dodged the sword that came down at him and darted out the door through the halls, completely naked, as Saïx chased him._

_"Don't kill me!!" Was all that could be heard through the hallways of the Kagami residence. As well as low growls and various insults and profanities from the eldest son of the family._

_Amaya stood in her door way calling after Saïx and Demyx. She was too concerned about Demyx to care about putting her clothes back on. Xigbar, with a light blush, looked away and tried not to make a smart or perverted remark, in front of his boss. Xemnas grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Amaya, who blushed when she realized that she was still naked. Amaya started to run after Saïx and Demyx, holding the towel up, Xigbar and Xemnas followed her._

_Zexion was opening the door to his room, trying to find out what all the ruckus was. But what he saw would scar him for life. Just as he opened the door, he saw a naked Demyx run by, shrieking in terror, a pissed off Saïx not far behind, and his little sister in a towel, running after them. Zexion slowly shut the door. He turned around and slid onto the ground. Within moments, he was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, repeating to himself, "I didn't see that… I didn't see that…"_

_Saïx caught up with Demyx and firmly hit him on the head, causing him to become unconscious. As he was about to beat the shit out of Demyx, someone grabbed his arm. He turned to find Amaya, crying her eyes out, tightly pulling on his sleeve._

_"Stop it!" She yelled as she tried to speak clearly, "Please… I'm sorry…"_

_Saïx wanted to ignore the fact that his sister was crying so he could basically kill Demyx, but he loved his little sister too much to hurt her. Saïx picked Amaya up and carried her in one of his arms, while he used his now free hand to drag Demyx by his ankle into the living room. Amaya had fallen asleep when Saïx had carried her through the hall._

_"Saïx," Xemnas said calmly, "Take Amaya up to her room and put her to bed. Don't bother dressing her…"_

_Saïx nodded and left the three in the living room. Xemnas and Xigbar were relatively uncomfortable with Demyx, just lying there… Naked. But tried not to think too much of it. Well, Xemnas tried anyway. Xigbar just kept talking about how he was so proud of Demyx. And he couldn't help but say that Amaya had a 'nice body' and he was glad Demyx chose her._

_Xemnas was somewhat offended by that remark, so he sharply socked Xigbar in the head._

_"Don't. Say that. EVER!" was Xemnas' only warning to his employee._

_--_

_When Saïx got to Amaya's room, he carefully lied her down on her bed. He stroked her hair and sighed. Xigbar was right. One day, he has to let her go. He sat next to the sleeping girl, trying to remember a time when they had ever fought or disagreed about anything. But failed to think of anything. He stood up and gathered Amaya's clothes, putting them in the hamper in her room. He then grabbed all of Demyx's clothes and took them downstairs, his face still showing some anger._

_--_

_Saïx walked down the staircase, holding all of Demyx's clothes on his shoulder. He walked by the couch and tossed them all on Demyx, not even stopping as he walked into the kitchen. Shortly after, Zexion slowly walked by. His face showed sheer terror._

_"D-dad?" Zexion asked in an odd, scared voice._

_"Yes son?" Xemnas replied as he placed a hand on Zexion's head._

_"Can I… Can I please go to Sheppard Pratt?" Zexion asked as he grabbed pamphlets of his preferred Mental Institution out of his pocket._

_Xemnas and Xigbar Sweat Dropped. Xigbar started to snicker at poor little Zexion. Everyone thought he was Emo… But now he was just going insane._

_"No. Amaya would kill me if I sent you there." Xemnas replied, pointing up to the girl's room._

_"Okay…" the 'Emo' child said as he walked backup to his room. Slowly closing the door behind him._

_"Well this was a lovely day! Wasn't it Xemmy?!" Xigbar asked cheerfully, a big grin on his face._

_Xemnas let out a long, exasperated sigh. Things were going to be different from now on…_

**End Flashback**

There was a long awkward silence between the two girls for a while, Amaya's face now resembling a tomato, Neonis stared at her friend for a second before bursting out in laughter.

She fell on her side clutching her stomach, bawling in hilarity, tears streaming down her face.

"O-oh my god! Saïx, Xigbar, and Xemnas w-walked in o-on y-you guys?! While-while you w-were-- Ahahahahaha! And poor Demyx ran through your house… N-naked?!!" Neonis gasped, her laughter jumbling her words.

More people stared as they saw the 'dark', 'dressed' girl in hysterics, Amaya blushed even more, if that was even possible.

She hastily grabbed Neonis by the elbow and lifted the girl onto her feet. She dragged her out of the building completely flustered.

"Dammit Neonis, announce it to the whole world why don't ya?! Like I care!" she said sarcastically.

Neonis tried to settle her laughter gasping for breathe, she took a few labored breathes before responding to Amaya.

"I'm so sorry about that Maya-chan." she apologized.

"_Sure_ you are." Amaya retorted.

"I am! Come on, you always do this!" Neonis whined, she gave Amaya her puppy dog face that she just couldn't resist.

Amaya looked back and forth at her friends expression she struggled not to give in to the urge to just hug her and forgive, but her inner walls caved and she gave her older friend a big hug.

"Ok, I forgive you." Amaya said.

"Woot!" Neonis cried raising her hands in the air.

They both giggled as they separated and linked hands, Neonis this time dragged Amaya to somewhere where they could eat. She was feeling rather hungry she hadn't eaten this morning and she was sure that Amaya was hungry as well.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Neonis proclaimed.

"Can we go to Wacondonalds?" Amaya chirped.

"Sure thing. My treat." Neonis agreed.

"Woot!" Amaya cheered.

* * *

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Well that's all for now folks. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, is it good, bad, horrible? Well just leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. And I guarantee you people that Vincent and Neona will show up in the next chapter and maybe a few surprises so stay tuned!! 


	5. Chapter 4

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Finally I'm back!! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update! Personally I hate this chapter and I think it absolutely sucks but this was all I could actually think of -.-;;;. First off I want to thank my number one fan japi-girl for being such a great author and supporter. Your absolutely awesome babe!! And as I promised Vincent and Neona will both be in this chapter! Yay for sexy red eyed bishies!! LMFAO! Well enjoy this new chapter of "My Love For You" and remember to R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2, Juvenile Orion, or any of the Final Fantasy series or characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Neonis and Amaya both entered through the sliding doors of the fast food restaurant their hands still linked, and walked in line.

A large group of men noticed the two girls and started whistling and making cat calls trying to get their attention. Neonis frowned, her face red with both anger and embarrassment while Amaya was just red from her shyness. If Saïx, Vincent, or Neona were here right now, those men would have already had the shit beat out of them.

Though they just ignored them as they approached the counter ready to take their order.

"Welcome to Wacondonalds how may I- Hey Neo! Hey Ami! What brings you two here?"

A female cashier greeted the two, she had short black hair that stopped just above the nape of her neck, with violet eyes, her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, their best friend and Neona's girlfriend. She was wearing tan short shorts, a cobalt blue tank top with white flowers on it, a tan vest over her shirt and knee high hemp boots on her feet. (A/N: Yuffie's outfit in KH2 or AC movie)

"Hey Yuff, just getting something to eat. Hey, you wanna hang out with us later? After you're off work. What time are you off?" Amaya asked.

Yuffie laughed as she nodded to the silver eyed female.

"Sure, my shift will be over for the day in an hour. So what will we be doing later?"

"Yuffie! Stop goofing off and get your ass back to work!"

Cid, Yuffie's manager was passing by and was on his way to a different location of the fast food restaurant to take care of something but noticed that Yuffie was talking to two girls instead of working.

"Ah! Sorry sir! Right away sir! I'll get back to work sir!" Yuffie yelped giving him a salute.

Cid walked away grumbling something about lazy monkeys as he continued on to his desired destination of the fast food restaurant. The three girls staring in slight horror at the retreating man's back even some of the customers looked to consider leaving.

"C-cid can be scary sometimes…" Amaya whimpered.

"He's probably just grumpy." Neonis said.

"He's always grumpy, and I swear that guy was the inventor of profanities!" Yuffie stated.

Both girls agreed seeing as how Cid would always throw lots of curses when he was pissed, when the other employees weren't doing their jobs, he didn't like certain people or just flat out cursed.

"Alright guys so what'll you have for today?" Yuffie asked getting ready to type in their order.

"The usual Yuff, and keep the change." Neonis gave her a little extra money as Yuffie typed in their order and gave them the price.

"Thanks Neo, enjoy your meals girls." Yuffie grinned at the two as they walked with their tray of food to one of the tables.

The two sat down near the window, Neonis had picked a garden salad with a chocolate milkshake, while Amaya chose two large fries with mountain dew.

They both ate peacefully both enjoying their meals along with the comfortable silence save for the other people inside the restaurant, the silence between them was finally broken when Amaya went back to the subject of where the older girl had been.

"So, where were you? You never really answered my question. I called you last night at your parents and your mom said you weren't there, I was worried." Amaya questioned with a concerned and puzzled face.

Neonis swallowed her salad nervously, her mother had mentioned that this morning and seeing as she would tell Amaya what happened anyway she did.

"I was at Leon's…" Neonis responded.

(A/N: Wow that was subtle -.-;;)

Amaya wasn't really surprised, she suspected that Neonis probably had another fight with her step-father, and she would always go to a friend's or _his _house to cool down.

"What happened?" she asked while taking a sip of her mountain dew.

"My step-father he-"

"No, no. I know you probably had a fight with him but I meant what happened

between you and Leon?" Amaya interrupted.

Neonis' face lit up, she assumed that she wanted to know what happened between her step-father and herself and talk to her about it.

But she definitely didn't expect her to go straight to the subject with what happened between her and Leon right away, the events from yesterday morning came back when she had kissed him making her blush deepen tenfold.

Amaya noticed the blush on her 'older sister's' face, causing a big grin to bloom on her face.

'Hmm, this'll be interesting.' Amaya mused.

"So did you two have _fun_ last night as well?" Amaya snickered.

Neonis looked at the shorter girl with wide eyes, and than gave a playful glare, she knew that Amaya was playing, she always played around annoying people and making things more difficult for them. But she was actually being quite serious for once, which would be a big surprise in a few seconds.

"You guys seriously did it that night didn't you?" Amaya mused.

Neonis was then taken back.

"No! Still a virgin thank you very much! I only went to his house last night because while I was going through the park he just happened to be there, and since it was cold he invited me to his house to stay the night. We didn't do anything, I'm still a virgin I swear!" Neonis defended.

"_Sure_ you are." Amaya retorted.

"We didn't I swear!" Neonis argued back.

"Whatever, but seriously what did you guys end up doing last night?" Amaya ignored Neonis' protest and asked another question.

Neonis sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this conversation anytime soon and so decided that she just tell her. And so she told the younger, non-virgin girl what had happened, with the question she asked him, his answer, to when she woke up next to him in his bed.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_!! You woke up next to Leon, in his bed, with him shirtless and then kissed him while he was still sleeping?!!" Amaya shouted just a little too loudly for Neonis' liking.

"Amaya. Sweetheart, shut your mouth. People are staring…" Neonis warned and sure enough people that were in close radius of hearing their conversation stared at them.

"And you say _I'm_ loud?" Neonis laughed.

"Shut up! But seriously, what happened after that?" Amaya probed on wanting to know what happened next.

Neonis started fiddling with her braid a little before she continued her explanation with a nervous tone.

"Like I said I saw him shirtless… And his pants were almost… falling down…" Neonis mumbled nervously she looked over at Amaya to see what her reaction was and only saw her covering her face with her hands shaking her head.

"I didn't need to know that! I didn't need to know that your boyfriend was almost naked in front of you!!" Amaya whined.

"Who was naked?"

Neonis and Amaya both yelped and jumped in surprise turning around to see Yuffie standing at their table with a slightly confused but amused look on her face, they hadn't even heard her approach them.

"Dude, where the hell did you come from?! Never mind, don't ask, so you done with your shift for today?" Neonis asked the oldest girl of the group.

"Yeah I'm off now. So what'll we be doing for today?" Yuffie questioned leaning forward against the table.

"Well, I was planning to go see Aniki, and Nii-san. But we can go do something instead and I'll just see them later."

"No that's fine. Besides I was planning on seeing Neona later today." Yuffie agreed.

The two looked over at Amaya waiting for what her response would be, and all they got was a slight shrug from her.

"Meh, nothing better to do. So I'll go too."

"Alright then, let's go." Neonis declared.

All three girls stood and exited the restaurant and went on their way to Vincent's mansion, all now in a small conversation amongst each other. Neonis suddenly stopped and started shuddering as she felt a weird sensation run down her spine, like someone was watching her back. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it actually felt familiar, like something or someone she hadn't seen in a long time. She looked back to see who was looking at her but when she turned around no one was there. Yuffie and Amaya both stopped when they noticed that Neonis was no longer next to them and looked back at her.

"What's wrong Neo?" Amaya asked.

Yuffie walked up to Neonis and looked at her. She noticed that she was staring back at something and looked back as well to see what her friend was looking at, she didn't see anything and glanced back at her Neonis in confusion.

"What are you looking at?"

Neonis continued scanning the area hoping to see who had been staring at her but still no one, she swore that someone was watching her, but who?

"Nothing. I guess I'm just imagining it…" she replied.

She turned to both girls and gestured for them to continue on and they started walking again acting as if nothing happened.

'Why do I feel like something big is going to happen?' Neonis wondered.

As they were walking away a lone figure slowly emerged from his hiding place from between two buildings, his long silver tresses lightly swayed in the breeze and his aqua eyes were watching Neonis' form. He let a soft smile appear on his face as he watched the disappearing form of the crimson eyed girl down the sidewalk.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other Nen-chan…" he whispered. (A/N: If anyone can guess who that was, I'll give them a cookie.)

----

"Neonaaaaaaaaa!!!" Yuffie cried as she burst through the doors of the Hiratsuka brothers home through the living room and into Vincent's private studies where both brothers were usually occupying when home.

She lunged and gave a death hug to Neonis' second oldest brother who leaning against Vincent's desk, he was saying something about mixing a Dance Club with one of his Hotels.

"Oomph!" Neona gave a grunt of slight protest as the body of his girlfriend came barreling into him.

"It's good to see you too Yuff." he groaned out.

A young man with mid-back length black hair held in a low ponytail, crimson eyes, sporting black clothes with a long leather trench coat smiled down at Yuffie and his little sister. He actually looked more like Neonis than anything with the way his hair hung in his face like Neonis and his features.

"Here I was, just starting to enjoy the quiet." Vincent sighed.

Another young man also with long black hair that reached slightly passed his shoulders and crimson eyes. He wore a blood red business suit with a cherry red tie matching the outfit. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the youngest of the Hiratsuka family. Vincent was the oldest child of the Hiratsuka family and he was more calm and reserved than the other son or daughter of the family, but that did not mean he did not love his little sister any less.

"You honestly think it would be quiet with just Neona here, Aniki?" Neonis griped giving Neona and older friend a suggestive and perverted smirk their way.

"Hey!" Neona retorted, seeming to be offended by the young woman's statement.

Vincent gave a small smile as he embraced Neonis, he lifted her up with one arm hooked under her legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a tender kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day today Imotou?" Vincent queried.

"It went great Aniki. How was yours today, Aniki, Nii-san?" Neonis questioned both her brothers, she turned around to Neona that was now standing behind her when Vincent settled her back on her feet.

"It was actually quite boring, without you here." Neona admitted wrapping his arms around Neonis' waist behind her while Vincent had his arms around her shoulders. Neona was nuzzling her hair while Vincent gave her a firm kiss on her forehead. (A/N: This is **NOT** incest people!!)

"Awww! Such a cute incest threesome!" Amaya cooed playfully.

"Shut up Amaya!" Neonis shouted sending a glare towards her friend.

"No!" Amaya refused as she glared back, both girls now engaged in a game of 'glare'.

Neonis smirked as she ran over to Amaya who squeaked and tried to flee but the plan ended in vain as Yuffie caught her around the waist and Neonis started tickling her sides causing Amaya to erupt in a fit of giggles. She struggled against Yuffie trying to get away but only caused the two to double their attack on her.

"N-Neonis! Yuffie! S-sto-op!! Ah heh heh heh heh!!" Amaya gasped as she was being brutally assaulted on her sides and stomach.

Vincent just shook his head at the scene and walked back over to his desk to continue his business while Neona watched for a moment chuckling to himself.

"I have to get going for work now. I'll see you guys later." Neona announced as he trekked towards the door.

Yuffie let go of Amaya who instantly took her chance and ran behind Vincent's figure that was sitting in his chair hiding behind him in slight fear of becoming the tickle target again.

"What? Your leaving already Neona?" Yuffie whined wrapping her arms from behind Neona around his neck and giving him a pout.

Neona chuckled as he turned around in her arms and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Sorry babe, but I have to get going."

Yuffie gave a disappointed look as she just nodded and kissed him back but it slowly became more intimate and they started to kiss each other passionately not even paying any heed of the audience that were watching. One blushing, one snickering and one in the chair looking stoic as ever shaking their head.

"Dude!" Amaya cried gaining the couple's and other occupants in the rooms attention, "You two can have sex anytime but not in front of the children!"

Neonis couldn't help it anymore and burst out in laughter covering her mouth trying to stifle her mirth. Neona and Yuffie both grinned as they just shrugged and exchanged another quick kiss before Neona once again announced that he was going and coming back later on that night.

"I'll be back before dinner, behave yourself, ne Neonis?" Neona lightly scolded with raised eyebrows his eyes stern.

"Haaaaaaaai, Nii-san!" Neonis replied with a big grin on her face.

Neona only shook his head and gave Neonis a loving kiss on her temple before finally leaving the study and to the front door.

As Neona exited the mansion and the sound of his motorcycle drove out of the areas premises Yuffie turned to Amaya and quickly advanced for her getting a squeak of alarm from her. She came out from behind Vincent, dodged Yuffie and made a beeline through the door.

"Pfft… Ah hahahahahaha!!"

Neonis started bawling again as Yuffie had attempted to grab Amaya but she was just a bit quicker than her this time and instead embraced air causing her to fall face first to the floor.

"Oh, shut up!" Yuffie huffed as she ran out through the door and chased after Amaya with promising revenge against her going through her mind.

"You really have some fucked up friends Nen-chan." Vincent sighed.

Neonis only giggled more, her brother really didn't have a problem with Yuffie or Amaya they just got on his nerves sometimes. And he let them in because they were her friends and besides the fact that one of them was Neona's girlfriend and he always invited her here.

"By the way, where were you last night?" Vincent questioned, "Mother had called not too long ago saying that you left home two nights ago and didn't come back until the next day. You had her quite worried Imotou."

Neonis bowed her head in guilt knowing now that her brother knew that she went out of the house without telling anyone, though she would never tell Takuya, she wouldn't give a shit how he felt about her leaving without him knowing.

She looked up at Vincent with a sad face and apologized to him, "I'm sorry for that Aniki…" Vincent stared back at her with a straight face waiting for what she had to say.

"I'm sure that you were worried as well, Takuya he I was so upset last night that I-" she choked a little as she remembered what he did and the things he was doing and what had happened that night between her and Leon.

"You don't have to explain, I'm just glad that you came back safe." Vincent soothed.

He embraced her in his strong arms running his fingers through her hair comforting her as much as he could. He figured that Takuya and her had another fight that night and spent the night at one of her friends or Leon's, probably the latter. He knew that Neonis and their step-father didn't get along very well, though neither did he or Neona. Both of them didn't trust Takuya all that much but their mother loved him so they didn't interfere.

Neonis sighed lightly and wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt safe when in the arms of one of her brothers. Which was why at times when she came over in the morning she would be found either in Vincent or Neona's bed from dreams she had during certain nights. She wanted to tell Vincent what caused her to leave, that Takuya had struck her. That he was only using their mother for her money, that she suspected that he was up to something but didn't know what. But she decided against it, she didn't need her brothers ending up in jail.

The things that Takuya did to her that only Leon knew pissed him off greatly. But if Vincent and Neona knew, Takuya would be dead already, her brothers would literally kill him for making her suffer.

"Your just lucky that I was the one that picked up the phone and not Neona." Vincent pointed out.

Neonis blanched at the thought, If Neona ever really did find out that she had disappeared that night and didn't tell anyone, she guaranteed that she would not only be in deep shit, but be stuck in her room for a month! With guards at her door making sure no one would come in except her brothers, mother and maybe friends. And she would only be allowed out for when she goes to school.

Apparently he was the more protective out of the two brothers over her even when she could take care of herself quite well, but he cared for her very much and couldn't imagine the thought of her in trouble or hurt. So she would understand what his reasoning for doing that was, he only wanted to make sure that she would be safe and he loved her like a big brother should and she loved him back just as much.

The three siblings were always stuck together ever since childhood, they had a strong bond with each other kind of like Neonis' close relationship with Amaya and Yuffie, but with her brothers it was much stronger than that.

Vincent was the calm, and mature one, he always seemed to be able to sort out bad situations and he always seemed to have the answers to lots of subjects. And with his quiet, calm attitude, his few outbursts of anger when provoked people often thought him to not care much about others, that he was just a cold hearted person. But were proven wrong, a lot. Especially after looking at him and Neonis' close relationship with each other, and he always helped others when they needed it and that quickly changed their opinion on him.

With Neona, well let's just say that Neonis was influenced by him the most. He was loud and rambunctious, always seeming to be joking or laughing around. Neonis always thought and referred everything that was said or heard in the most wrong ways, and having such perverted thoughts all the time because of him. He was also very caring, always being considerate of others especially towards his young sister, which was how Neonis got her selflessness, always thinking of her friends before herself. But when the situation was grim he would be too, never joke around with him when he gets rather staid.

"Neonis! Stop having sex with Vincent and get your fat ass up stairs!!" Amaya exclaimed teasingly who just opened the door seeing the two siblings hugging.

Neonis gave her a fierce glare at her seeming as if she was willing her to melt in her stare when Yuffie tackled her from behind causing the both of them to fall to the floor.

'Well that works too.' Neonis snickered watching as Yuffie started tickling Amaya's sides to death.

"Y-Yuffie!! S-s-stop!! Eh-eh heh heh heh heh heh!!"

Neonis started to opt whether she should help her friend out or just watch the amusing scene play out in front of her. She knew that Amaya was only playing but revenge could just be so sweet. She continued to think about it and was obviously doing it on purpose Vincent started shaking his head at her and sighed. She finally concluded that Amaya has lost enough of her breathe and give her friend a break, Neonis wiggled her way out of Vincent's arms and walked over to the laughing duo on the floor.

"Yuffie, get off of her." Neonis ordered with a smirk.

Yuffie gave a slight huff of protest but got off of the young girl, Neonis offered her hand to

Amaya who happily accepted it and pulled her up on her feet. And without warning Amaya started pulling Neonis with her upstairs to her bedroom, Neonis was shouting a few profanities and protests while Yuffie followed right behind.

Vincent chuckled in slight amusement he let a small smile show on his face as he walked back over to his desk and continued on with his work.

----

"Gah! Oww!!"

The three girls had just entered Neonis' room, but Amaya, by accident, tripped over Neonis causing both of them to fall forward to the ground, and Neonis' chin rammed painfully onto the carpet floor with Yuffie laughing her ass off in the background. Neonis growled in annoyance as she lifted herself up on all fours causing Amaya to roll right off her and with a slight 'oomph' landed on her own back.

"Dammit! I swear, you two are going to be the death of me!" Neonis swore.

"Awww, but you still love us!" Amaya pouted.

Neonis rolled her eyes before she grinned at her, "You're damn lucky that I do!"

All three burst out laughing as they walked over to Neonis' queen sized bed, made themselves comfortable.

'Man, this has been a rather interesting day so far…' Neonis sighed a little exasperated.

----

As time passed the three were now all doing their own thing, Yuffie was playing 'Mortal Combat' on the Playstation2, Amaya was on the computer IMing someone, probably either Demyx or Zexion. And Neonis was sitting on her bed playing her guitar, writing down any notes that sounded good for songs that she would randomly come up with.

It was quiet between them save for the sounds from the video game, the tones of the IM's and the strums of a guitar. Neonis stopped for a second when she was writing down notes and went into thought.

'I… Wonder what Leon is doing right now…' Neonis pondered.

It had been two days since she last saw him that morning and already she missed him, she started reminiscing about that night and it sent a pang of sadness in her heart that Leon was in no way possible interested in her. She shook her head as she tried to forget about it and concentrate on her song.

'Grrr, enough already dammit! No use in sulking over non-existent love.' she ground out.

The sudden sound Neonis' cell phone filled the room throwing her out of her thoughts and alerting that someone was calling her. The two other occupants looked over at Neonis as she pulled the noisy contraption out of her pocket and flipped it open she didn't even bother to look at the number i.d.

"Moshi moshi." she greeted.

_"Neonis…"_

The said girl shuddered slightly as Leon's voice was heard on the other line speaking her name.

-----

'This has to be hers, I just know it.' Sora assured himself.

Sora was walking around the house looking for Leon with great curiosity showing in his blue eyes as he was seeking for the older man. Something was tightly clutched in his right hand, the sliver of it swaying with the movement of his hand as he walked.

He looked in the shop only to find that the others were all on break and conversing amongst themselves, he approached the workers as he spoke his question alerting his presence to them and hoping that one of them had his answer.

"Hey, have you guys seen Leon anywhere?"

They all looked at the newcomer having a thoughtful look on their face before they looked at each other and shrugged at him. Sora gave a sigh of disappointment not getting any knowledge of where the older man was, he nodded in thanks at them and started leaving. As he was about to exit the shop and back in the house Amou's voice spoke up just as he heard the question when he walked out from the lounge office.

"I think Leonheart-san is in his room right now." he believed, Leon had told him that he would be in his room to think for a while, and that if anyone needed him that he would be there.

"Okay, thanks Amou."

Sora quickly left the room and went upstairs to Leon's room. He peered inside the room his large blue eyes scanning the space for the older brunette. He spotted him sitting at the head of his bed his left leg was bent up, his left hand rested on his knee and his head was leaned back against the wall behind him looking to be in deep thought. It didn't take long for him to notice that someone was at his door and staring at him.

"What do you want Sora?" Leon sighed.

He had hoped that no one would need him for now but apparently his thoughts would be disrupted after all.

Sora entered the room his shoes dragged on it walking up to him, Leon looked up at the younger brunette giving him a stoic look waiting for him to explain.

"Leon, was Neonis here a few days ago or something?" Sora questioned.

Leon fully turned to the spiky brunette his face was still straight but he was shocked at the question none the less. Sure Neonis has been to his house before to accompany his brothers and other friends before but he was sure that they didn't know that Neonis had come to their house that night. Sora and Roxas had been out that night when he brought Neonis to his house, and they had been still asleep when she left. And there was no way that they would come near his room, so how could he have known that she was here?

He didn't know why it seemed like a bad thing that they knew that she was there last night, maybe because he was a little paranoid that the two could have seen them together in his bed, saw him kiss her and they might get the wrong idea.

"'Cause I found one of her hair ribbons on the floor." he held up a blue ribbon with a white dot on each end of the smooth material. (A/N: Kind of like the petite ribbon in KH2)

'Well, that explains it.' he was relieved that it wasn't that.

Leon stood up from his bed and approached Sora who held out the ribbon to him. He took the item from his younger sibling and looked at it, just looking at something that belonged to her started reminding him of Neonis again.

'I should probably call her, this is her favorite one.' he thought.

"I'll call her and tell her, you give it to her tomorrow during school." Leon concluded to Sora.

Sora only nodded as he walked out of the room and went to look for Roxas. As he waited for him to leave Leon was staring at the ribbon in his hand that lay limp, his thoughts were now mainly on Neonis, and the ribbon was a great reminder of her.

'I need to talk to her. I won't be sure about how I feel unless I speak with her first.' he had been thinking of what his relationship with Neonis was and he wondered if it could be more than just friends. He needed to be precise about it before he decided to give it a shot with her. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone and scrolled through for Neonis' number.

When he was about to press talk as he got to her number he stopped, a sudden thought occurred to him. What if she didn't feel that way about him? That she really was asking for advice for another guy that she wanted to be in a relationship with that night? But if it wasn't, and he asked her out would she say yes to him? Would she think him to be a complete pervert and never talk to him again? Many thoughts were running through his mind right now and he wasn't sure of what to do.

He started debating on whether he should go and ask her or not, he finally got tired of it and decided that he would try.

He waited with slight anxiousness as the dial rang, after about four rings and no one answering he was about to hang up when the ringing stopped a voice sounded on the other line indicating that someone had picked up.

_"Moshi Moshi."_ the sound of Neonis voice made his heart jump and a shiver ran up his spine having her voice speak in his ear. He realized that he had not responded yet at her pick up and quickly spoke up speaking her name.

"Neonis." he breathed.

It was silent for a moment Neonis not responding to him and for a second there he thought that she had hung up, he stiffened slightly fearing that she might actually already hate him.

_"L-leon?"_ Neonis stuttered sounding slightly nervous.

Leon mentally sighed in relief, at least he knew that she wasn't angry or anything, but he was wondering why she sounded so shy all of a sudden.

"Neonis, I…" he hesitated for a second not sure to say what he wanted, but he had to say something before he completely embarrassed himself.

_"Yes, Leon? Is there something you wanted?"_ she questioned.

'Besides you?' he thought.

"I was wondering if…" he started.

_"Yes?"_

He shook his head as his mind started wondering, hearing Neonis speaking in his ear gave him a different and erotic image.

"Did you leave your ribbon at my house that night?" he said.

'Dammit! I panicked…' he growled frustrated.

_"I did? Hold on is it the blue one with the two white dots on each end of it?"_

"Yes, it is…" he answered, "Sora found it this morning, he'll give it to you tomorrow at school I guess."

_"Alright then, thanks Leon."_ she said.

"Yeah…" he replied, he couldn't believe that he had chickened out right there. Usually he would be just fine with these kind of things, and the girls would say yes right away to having a date with him, but for some reason it was more difficult asking Neonis.

_"No, it's just Leon…"_

"Huh? What did you say Neonis?" Leon said.

_"Amaya stop it!" _Neonis yelled on the other end.

_"But your paying more attention to Leon instead of me!!" _Amaya's voice whined in the background sounding jealous.

_"Oh well! I'm trying to talk to him right now so stop it!" _Neonis argued back, there was the sound of a struggle and he could here Yuffie in the background shouting at them.

_"Sorry Leon-- ugh, Amaya! I'll talk to you later kay?" _Neonis growled out.

"Wait! Neonis!" he called, he didn't have any reason to keep talking but he didn't want to hang up just yet.

_"What? Ahh-- Yuffie get off!"_

The sound of a thud was then heard and more struggling sounds were sounded on the other end.

_"Go ahead Leon, ow." _Neonis gasped out in slight pain.

"Neonis, are you alright?" Leon asked worriedly, he was more focused on her well being now instead of the question he was about to ask her.

_"Yeah, I'm fine." _she assured.

"Ok, well I wanted to ask you if, if you wanted to spend some time together tomorrow later, when you get off school that is." he stuttered slightly.

----

'Leon is asking me to spend time with him?' Neonis was surprised, she was holding Amaya around the shoulders with one of her arms trying to keep her at bay and sitting on Yuffie keeping her immobilized.

Could this be considered a date if he was asking her this? She was rather ecstatic with this circumstance, she didn't want to slip up her chance and quickly replied to his request.

"Sure, that would be great. Where do want to go?" she questioned.

_"Ruby Tuesdays?" _he asked more than answered.

"Alright I'll be there at what time?" she asked.

_"Three thirty?" _he replied.

"Ok, I'll see you then." she agreed.

_"Sure, bye."_ Leon said.

"Alright, bye." Neonis replied.

Neonis hung up as the dial tone was heard on the other end and she flipped her phone closed. She got so out of it after now knowing that she was going out on a date with Leon that her grip on Amaya loosened setting her free of her grasp and Yuffie pushed her off causing her to fall back.

"Ugh! My back! So what was that about?" Yuffie probed looking back at her zoned out friend.

"Huh? What did you say Yuffie?" Neonis murmured glancing at her.

Amaya rolled her eyes and sighed, Neonis was so preoccupied with her fantasies that she couldn't even decipher what they were saying.

"She asked what was with the conversation between you and Leon all about?" Amaya repeated for Yuffie.

Neonis looked at her blankly before she finally came out of her reverie and answered her.

"Oh! Well I think Leon just asked me umm-- out on a-- date…" she mumbled the last part as her cheeks took a pink tinge, but her friends heard her and their reaction was to be expected for Neonis.

"He asked you out on a date?!" Yuffie questioned with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute! Leon?! Brunette hair, blue eyes, scar between his eyes, and big muscles that scare me cause I'm afraid that he'd snap me in half?" Amaya asked.

Neonis sweat dropped at Amaya's question but answered the two with true answers.

"Yes, and yes even though Amaya, your question was a little weird." Neonis quirked Amaya huffed irritably and pouted at her.

"Well, I think it's great! You finally get to have a chance with your man Neo!" Yuffie exclaimed with a grin and twirling around the room.

"Just remember to use a condom!" Amaya piped up, both her and Yuffie started laughing their asses off.

"Shut up Amaya!!" Neonis threw a pillow at the young girl hitting her square in the face but her laughter didn't falter, it only caused Amaya to cackle even more.

"Hee hee hee! Sorry 'bout that Neo-chan, I just had to say it!" Amaya admitted.

Neonis sighed in exasperation and shook her head at them, she then let a small smile grow on her face as she thought of what her and Leon might be doing later that day.

"Oh boy, she's daydreaming already about their sex session together." Yuffie grinned.

Neonis decided to just ignore her this time while Amaya obviously found it funny and started laughing again.

"W-well, eh hee hee, I think it's time that Yuffie and I start leaving now. You and I do have school tomorrow." Amaya pointed out facing Neonis.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I guess I'll see you guys later than." Neonis waved off knowing full well that school started tomorrow.

"Well then, we'll see you later Neo. Tell Neona I said bye to him kay?" Yuffie requested.

"Sure thing." Neonis nodded.

Neonis hugged both girls as they walked to her door and said their goodbyes and were out. Neonis sighed out of exhaustion and plopped down on her bed face first in the comfort of her pillows, not bothering to change, and about to fall right asleep.

Suddenly her door opened and Yuffie's head stuck in, "Hey Neo?" she called.

Neonis looked at her, "Yes Yuffie?" Neonis responded.

"You know what Amaya said, about the condom thing?" Yuffie questioned.

Neonis quirked her eyebrow at that before replying, "Yeah, what about it?"

Yuffie smiled at her before it grew to a full out grin and offered, "You can use some of the ones that Neona and I haven't used yet!"

Yuffie was quickly out of there and the door closed before a dictionary book was lobbed at the door and hit it with a loud thud.

"Damn I missed…" Neonis grumbled.

----

The quick taps and clicks of Vincent's computer was the only thing that could be heard in his study as he was typing away on a document that he was currently working on.

He sighed to himself as a window popped up signaling 'New Email' that he received from one of his coworkers.

'Business is starting to be an annoyance.'

He quickly responded to it sending it back to the person that sent it to him then went back to his document. The door to his study slowly opened and a figure lightly walked in and quietly closed the door, it would seem as though Vincent hadn't noticed the intruder yet, but he was actually well aware of the trespasser in the room.

"It's been a long time since we last saw the three of you and your father." Vincent voiced not bothering to look up.

"Sharp as always Valentine." the figure chuckled.

"It's Hiratsuka now." Vincent growled with distaste while speaking the new family name.

Vincent continued typing without looking up and continued the small conversation with the person.

"So how is Serdntdel and your brothers doing?" Vincent inquired.

The figure walked closer to him his aqua eyes glowed in the light and long silver tresses swayed slightly in his gait.

"Father is doing fine, and so are my brothers. They're actually in your living room right now." he answered. (A/N: Serdntdel is not this guys father's name. If you can figure out who this mystery person is you might know who the father is. Hint: **SILVER HAIR AND AQUA EYES!!!**)

"Hmm…" Vincent nodded seeming to be pleased with the answer before going to the next question, "When did your family come back from Hokkaido?"

"We returned three days ago, and we're now living just around Ginza." he replied.

As Vincent finally finished and clicked on a few icons to save the document he finally lifted his gaze up to the younger man.

"I'm assuming you are actually here to see Neonis?" Vincent supposed.

"You catch on quick." he chuckled.

Vincent glared his eyes at him before he gave him a warning, "You best not do anything to hurt Neonis' feelings while you speak to her. You know she hasn't seen you in almost five years and I can't right away know how much you and your brothers have changed to really judge you. But I swear, you do anything you won't go unpunished."

"You don't need to worry Vincent, you know my brothers and I would never hurt Neonis in any way. We are her childhood friends and we love her like a sister." he assured.

Vincent stared at the eighteen year old in front of him for a moment before sighing and nodding his head.

"Go. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you three again after so long."

The platinum blonde smiled before he bowed respectfully to him and left the study and informed his brothers that they were allowed entrance to Neonis' room and see her now.

Vincent's eyes were currently closed as his mind was suddenly filled with doubts of the three young peoples reunion. He sighed and craned his head upwards to the white ceiling above before whispering to himself.

"I hope this feeling I have in my gut is wrong…"

* * *

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! It's horrible! Horrible I tell you!! Well that's it for chapter 4. Next chapter you'll find out who the mystery person is and what shall happen with Leon and Neonis' date. Tell me what you thought of this chapter though I'm pretty sure everyone thinks it sucks cause it does. Remember if anyone has a hint of who the mystery person is they get a cookie!! xP 


	6. bad news and maybe good news

**DarkAngelAssassin666** Hello people DarkAngel here. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I have some rather bad news, I might be stopping 'My Love for You' because I have major writer's block and the story just seems to have no meaning at all what so ever. But there might be a possibility that I'll continue in the summer so I can update more and more ideas might pop in my head. I do guarantee though that I might be continuing my story 'Aquarian Jewel' and I also might be posting up a new fic soon called 'Tear's Sacrifice' a Final Fantasy VIII fic. Well sorry for this circumstance especially to japi-girl and cerberus angel my two top readers, but I will be visiting now and then to check and see how everything is going and post up my new story or updating 'Aquarian Jewel'. Take care everyone and God Bless!


End file.
